Servin' Up Love
by writing-rabbit
Summary: Bella is a Waitress at Forks Diner. Her frequent customer is not her favorite.Two Words:Edward Cullen. Not only is he known for his rep. at School but he tends to bother Bella. What happens when he shares a secret with her about a girl he loves that's her
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I think I made you guys wait for this a good wait….and I am all glad you all liked my last story enough to read this one. So when I asked you guys which one you wanted I started writing more of this one. So here is the winner _Servin' up Love_. You guys said you wanted it first, well here it is. I don't own twilight. Still hoping to be famous and own something cool like it but that's a while. So on to this::**

**BPOV**

BPOV

"Bella! There is a person at your table!" Shelia; my boss yelled. I grabbed my notepad, opened it, and walked over to see Edward Cullen sitting at my table. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

This was the third time this week he came here and sat in the same table. He always sat on the same side and almost always ordered the same food. It was crazy. Its bad enough I go to school with that low down player. And I'm usually not a mean person. But that's what he is.

The one that has a new girl every week and always has one or more on him at all times. It sickens me. I looked at my best friend Alice. She was reading a fashion magazine. Service was low at this time. But I was always busy with Edward coming in.

"Alice!" I whispered at her. She looked up and walked over.

"What?" she asked putting her magazine down.

"Please, go take his order. I don't want to!" I said pleading.

"No I can't. You know that if Shelia sees me she would fire us." she said "I'm sorry I would if I could, but we can't." and walked away. I sighed and walked over to his table.

"Well hello my favorite waitress." he said smiling as I approached his table.

"What will you have today Edward?" I asked looking at my pad. I looked up and he was glancing at the menu.

"How about a sandwich" he said smiling at me. I looked at him with a very annoyed look.

"What kind of sandwich?" I said marking down the paper.

"What would you prefer Bella?" he asked looking up at me. I sighed and looked out the window. Will this ever end!

"I don't know Edward. How about the American Ham?" I said shaking my head.

"Ohh that sounds good. What's in it?" he asked looking back at the menu.

"Umm… ham, lettuce, tomato, cheese, pickles, and any other condiments." I said

"Okay I'll have that with mustard, please." he said. I took his menu and went behind the counter. After I placed his order and when I went to get his drink I realized that I forgot to ask him what he wanted. I shook my head and walked back over to his table.

"Couldn't wait to get back Bella?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yes Edward, I missed you so much during those 2 seconds I left and I had to come back just to see you because I don't get to enough during your visits or at school." I said sarcastically.

"I knew you had it bad for me. How about we go out after your shift?" he said smiling. "Wait no I can't I have a date at 7 then at 9. Sorry, do you think you can wait 'til next week?" he said looking at his watch. I shook my head.

"What do you want to drink??" I said.

"Umm… a regular soda." he said looking up at me. I walked off and couldn't believe that he had 2 dates tonight. TWO! He is such an ass. I'll dislike him until the end of eternity.

I walked over and picked up glass and pressed the button down and let the regular coke flow in. I stopped it short and added a press of Sprite, Sunkist, and Diet Coke. I smiled as I walked back over to his table and set it down. I walked back over behind the counter and stood by Alice.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as I watched Edward grab for his coke.

"Watch." I said pointing at Edward. He took a sip and spit it out spraying it all over the floor. I laughed and looked at Alice.

"What did you give him!" she asked half laughing.

"Coke, Sprite, Sunkist, and Diet Coke." I said smiling.

"Bella, why?? You do know you could get fired, right?" she said trying to seem serious. I looked back at him as he pushed the cup away.

"I'll see what he says when I take his sandwich to him." I said. I waited for the cooks to finish his sandwich.

"Order up!" the cook hollered. I picked up his plate and carried it over to his table. I looked at the floor and saw the mess.

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking back at the floor.

"Yeah." He said picking up the sandwich.

"Nothing tastes bad…" I said looking at him seriously.

"Nope."

"Can I get you more coke?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." He said and continued eating his sandwich. I was shocked. He wasn't going to get mad that I messed up his coke and he drank it. Alice saw me.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing, said that everything was fine and he didn't need anything." I said looking back at him. He was just sitting munching on his sandwich and he glanced up at me. I looked away quickly and turned to Alice.

"Wow. If I did that they would yell at me to get another." She said and looked at him in amazement. "Where did he go?" she asked. I turned and sure enough the table was deserted.

I walked over to his table and saw half of the sandwich with a note on the table with money for his food.

I picked up the note and saw what is said.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for your opinion on the food; it was great. And thanks for the Coke, Sprite, Sunkist, and Diet Coke._

_See ya later,_

_Edward._

My mouth was hanging open and I glanced around and saw that the entire diner was empty. I checked my watch and it was almost time for closing. We always closed early on Sundays. I grabbed his plate and put it in the dirty dish box, said goodbye to Alice, and went to my car.

I still couldn't believe that he didn't demand to see Shelia and tell her I needed to be fired. I started my decrepit truck and backed out of the parking lot and headed home.

When I pulled into the drive way Charlie's cruiser was parked and the lights were on in the living room. I walked in and saw that he was asleep on the couch.

"Charlie, you need to get up." I said and placed my jacket on the rack and walked over to him. "Dad, get up!" I said I started shaking his arm and legs but her never budged. I went upstairs and got the blow horn that I bought for extreme purposes.

I placed it on the table and pressed down the button. The minute the blaring started Charlie jumped up and fell to the floor.

"DAD!" I said helping him up.

"Bella! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I was trying to get you up so that you would get off the couch and go to bed." I said getting my bag and heading to the stairs. Charlie turned off the lights and headed up after me.

"What would I do with out you Bells?" he asked.

"Probably starve, be lonely and be cranky from sleeping on the couch every night." I said smiling and went to my room. I hadn't always lived with my dad, but he needed me and my mom was okay with her new husband; Phil. Phil was okay but I just didn't really enjoy his strong love for baseball. It was pretty annoying to hear.

"NO! YES! GO SWING! You DUMB ASS!" _every Saturday_. At least when Charlie watches sports he silently cheers and curse low where I can't always hear. I went inside my room, turning on the light and setting my bag and work apron in the chair. I hooked up my phone to the charger, grabbed a towel and went to the washroom to take a relaxing shower. When I got out I saw that I had 3 new messages on my phone. I picked it up and saw they were all from Alice.

_To Bella_

_From Alice_

_HEY! Can I borrow our green handbag??! :) text me back._

Next message

_To Bella_

_From Alice_

_I NEED AN ANSWER! HURRY!_

Next message

_To Bella_

_From Alice_

_Bella if you don't text me back I will come over and knock your door down and get it back!_

Wow. I quickly texted her back and said sure and that she needed to calm down. I sighed and slipped on my pajama pants on with a white cameo. I got under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

_NEXT MORNING!_

I woke up to my alarm telling me to get up and get ready for school. I sat up and looked out the window to see the shining sun behind the clouds. Wow. Typical weather for forks. I got up and looked in my mirror running a brush through my brown hair and parting it. I padded over to my closet and pulled out a dark green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I pulled them on and walked back to my mirror and grabbed my phone and the bag that I was bringing to Alice. I picked up my school bag and headed down stairs.

"Hey dad!" I called as I sat down and poured some Cheerios. They're my favorite.

"Hey honey, I will be late tonight, but NO PARTIES!" he said smiling at me.

"Yes dad, because you know I'm a big party animal."

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yeah remember that weekend you left for where was it…?" He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Dad I'm kidding." He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, see ya later Bells." I waved and continued eating my Cheerios. I finished eating and set my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag from the floor and headed out the door.

I got into my truck, started it up and headed to school.

When I arrived to school I parked and got out but when I did, I got a full view of Edward talking to The School Sluts: Jessica and Lauren. Blekk.

I shook my head and continued walking into school. Alice ran up to me just as I walked in to first period.

"BELLA! Did you bring it?" she asked almost jumping. I got wide eyes and looked down.

"Oh damn Alice, I forgot it this morning! I am so sorry." I said I looked up and she looked like she was going to explode but she wouldn't yell at me now. She looked like she was trying to control her anger.

"It's….okay….Bella." she said slowly.

"Alice, I'm kidding, here." I pulled out the bag handed it to her. She sighed and took the bag. I walked around her to my seat and sat down, and got out my notebook. Alice sat in front of me.

"DON'T do that ever again, please?" She said. I laughed and nodded. Just then our teacher came in and sat at her desk. Mrs. Hunt. A good lady and very friendly but if you crossed her path with the wrong attitude she would be on the scene. Her computer class was easy but if you don't listen to the rules you will screw up.

"Okay quiet down, and get to your computers. You have a project to do the info is already at your desk stations. If you need anything just tell me." She got on her computer and started doing whatever teachers do.

Me and Alice got up and walked to our computer station desks. "So, what are you doing this weekend Bella?" Alice asked as we sat down and started up the computers. I turned to her and shrugged.

"I might work." I said and typed in my school code into the desktop.

"NO! It's our weekend off. We are going to hang out. No working." She said "We are going to go shopping with Rose and have fun." I shook my head and looked at her.

"Whatever." I said.

"What's wrong Bella?" I just shook my head and worked on my project for the rest of class. After the bell ring I got up and shut my computer off and went to my locker.

"See ya at lunch Bella!" Alice called as we went our different ways for our lockers. I opened mine up and got out my books. I heard a loud giggle and I turned to see that another girl was all over Edward Cullen.

"That's so funny Edward." She said. I don't know who she is but I feel bad for her knowing that he will toss her after he uses her. He whispered something else in her ear and she giggled again.

I shook my head and kind of slammed my locker door which alerted Edward and the unfortunate girl of my prescience. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me for a long time and then leaned away from the wall. I looked over my shoulder at him and turned to walk to my next class. He told his 'friend' that he needed to go. She tried to get him to stay but he ignored her. I could hear his footsteps behind me until he was right beside me.

"Well hello Bella, how are you today?" he asked I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm Fine. What's the matter, did your girlfriend do something wrong?" I asked.

"Who? Megan? She's not my girlfriend." He said I turned to him.

"Oh but she is the next girl you will use for sex." I said glaring at him. His forehead creased and looked down at me.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said his voice visibly lower. I shook my head, and looked to the side.

"Run along Edward. It's bad enough you bother me at work and never EVER eat all your food, but you must keep it up at school. What do you want from me?!" I half yelled. **He looked to the floor**, shook his head, and started to retreat backwards.

"I have no idea." With that he turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner

**So good? Bad? What? You guys wanted it and know its here! And I wrote it for YOU all. So please I hope you enjoyed it.**

**One more time LOVE or HATE this? **

**I would also like to thank Eternally Inquisitive. They gave me this brilliant name! Well until next update!**

**Peace**

**Writing-rabbit**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I would be nice and post this for you guys who love this! Thanks to you who reviewed! Ya'll are the best! Hope you like it…I worked hard on it. Well here it goes! Disclaimer! I so don't own twilight! Ya'll should know that.**

**BPOV**

I feel horrible. I shouldn't have told Edward off like that. But he pushed me to do it! I sighed as I sat down at the lunch table with my salad; waiting for Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to walk in with there lunch. I stared at my salad a minute but then felt someone's gaze on my back. I glanced up and saw Edward looking at me. He quickly looked away at the table. Alice sat down and looked at me.

"What did you say to Edward Cullen!?" she asked looking at me with her question and starting into an apple.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shaking my head. I really had now ideas as to what she meant.

"She means what did you say or do to him to make him turn down Lauren this morning?" Rosalie said sitting down with her food and putting dressing on her salad. Emmett and Jasper sat down after her and looked at me waiting for an answer. I looked over at Edward and saw that he pushed Jessica off him and get up without his tray and leave the cafeteria. I look back at Alice and Rose and shook my head.

"How do you know _I_ did something?" I asked looking at them.

"Megan" they said together. I nodded. The girl he was using in the hall.

"Well I asked what he wanted from me because he always came into the diner and he said he didn't know and walked away from me…I didn't really think I hurt his feelings." I said. The bad part was I felt bad and I had the next periods with him and there's the possibility that he might come to the diner tonight to annoy me farther.

"Well, what ever you did not only hurt his feelings, but he told Lauren that he is changing and didn't want her anymore. She looked like she was about to cry." Rose said glancing up from her salad. I finished my food and left the cafeteria and went to my locker and got out my biology book.

I walked into biology and looked over and saw Edward already sitting at the desk WE shared. Yes we because 'we should share our level of smart with each other and give the other students a chance to learn' that's what Mr. Banner said when I asked if I could get a new seat.

I quickly sat down and pulled out my notebook and started to copy down the notes Mr. Banner had put on the board. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking at me but looked away just as he did at lunch.

"You know if you are going to stare, don't make it obvious." I said still copying down notes. Edward turned and looked at me

"What are you talking about?" He said and looked at the board and started to make his own notes. I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not stupid Edward. I saw you looking at me in the cafeteria and just now. Don't lie, when you know I know the truth." I said going back to my notes. I saw Edward shake his head and continue his notes.

"Whatever." He murmured. I took the rest of the notes and waited till Mr. Banner went on with his lesson. After that Edward didn't talk at all, but I saw him side glance at me a couple of times, but never said anything. I still don't understand why he would turn down a girl because he had a history of dragging them to nearest closet and fucking the shit out of them. The bell rang and I shoved my books into my bag and started to leave but my foot caught on the table leg and I started to fall. I suddenly felt two arms around me and I stopped falling. I turned and saw Edward holding me up.

"MR. CULLEN! MRS. SWAN! I don't want your secret love in my class. No PDA!" Mr. Banner yelled. Edward set me up and let me go. I straightened my shirt because it rode up when Edward's arms wrapped around me. I picked my bag up and looked at Edward.

"Thanks." I said and walked out. _That was so embarrassing!! _ I screamed in my head. I shook my head and continued walking to gym.

"BELLA!" I heard my name called. I turned and saw Edward running to catch up with me for the second time today.

"What? Want to ignore and side glance at me some more?" I asked continuing to walk still angry at him.

"No…I…sorry about back there." I stopped and looked at him.

"What??" I asked staring at him in disbelief. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm…sorry." He said again. I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen never apologized to me or ANYONE! This was too weird. I started to walk again. "So do I really bother you at the diner?" he asked trying to start a conversation as we walked into the gym.

"Even if I said yes, I can't stop you from coming into the diner, unless I put a restraining order on you and I can't even do that." I answered. Edward just laughed and walked beside me to the locker rooms.

One mistake architectures made: putting guy's and girl's locker rooms across from each other. We have had a guy sometimes run into the girls claiming it was a dare or bet that they made.

I walked into the hall looked at the gym calendar and saw we were playing badminton! What! I groaned. Edward was still standing behind me and laughed

"What?" he asked. I turned and frowned.

"We're playing badminton." I said and fixed my bag on my shoulder. Edward patted my head, smiling and turned to the locker room for guys. I walked into the girl's locker room and saw girls changing for gym. I twisted my combination and got out my shorts and t-shirt. I quickly changed and walked out after tying my shoes.

This sucks! I hate badminton. And we had to have partners! I would seriously injure someone by the end of class.

"OKAY! I have paired teams! STANELY! &NEWTON!, JACOBS&JOHNSON!, CULLEN AND SWAN!..." I stopped listening after that and glanced at Edward who was smiling at me. I just shook my head and looked away. Not only do I have to play this fucking game I had to be paired with HIM too!

I got my badminton and a birdie and went to one of the practice nets with Edward behind me. "So Bella are you good at this game?" he asked smiling at me. I looked at him and gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me look.'

"Am I ever good in gym?" I said shaking my head. Edward just laughed and got a birdie of the ground. DANG! He had like ten!

"Watch, just do this." He said and hit the birdie over the net. He made it look so easy. I went to hit it but missed and swung to hard, almost hitting Edward in the face with my racquet. But he jumped back and I dropped the racquet, while I covered my mouth.

"I am SO SORRY!" I said picking my racquet back up and biting my lip. "I didn't do that on purpose." I said. Edward just laughed. I put my hand on my hip and looked at him. He tried to stop laughing but wasn't working.

"That's it; I'm getting a new partner." I said and turned to walk to the teacher. But he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said and picked up his racquet and let me go.

"Would you stop apologizing?!" I said turning back to the net.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's weird, usually you are cocky and don't care and now your all 'I'm sorry this' 'I'm sorry that'" I said trying to match his tone. He just stared at me.

"First, I don't sound like that, and second what if I'm changing, trying to be better for someone else?" he said looking at me seriously. I looked at him and thought about it.

"Well then the must really be special if your willing to change your way of life for them." I said

"Her." He said. I turned around and Jessica was prancing around after mike with her racquet and too short shorts.

"_HER!"_ I said looking back at him. "You're changing for _HER_" I said. Was I hearing this right?

"No, you said 'change for them' actually it's for her." He said matter of factly. I nodded and held up my racquet.

"Okay how do I play this godforsaken sport?" I asked. Edward just smiled and came from behind me holding my wrist.

"Okay, hold the birdie out and drop it…and swing." He said holding my arms to guide them as the birdie was hit and went flying over the net. He stepped away and I turned to him. "Now you do it." He said standing beside me. I did what he showed me and hit the birdie over the net. I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"Thanks." I said. I practiced a little with Edward coaching me. When I got the hang of it we volleyed the birdie back and forth. Surprisingly Edward didn't get impatient with my pace. The coach blew the whistle for us to get changed back and we headed back to the locker rooms. Edward took our racquets and birdies back so I just walked to the locker room.

I changed back and was slipping my shoes back on when I saw Jessica standing in front of me in her jeans and bra.

"Do you mind putting on a shirt; I don't want to stare at your chest like your girlfriends do." I said trying to get past her but she pushed my down and got in my face,

"Listen here you little hooker, stay away from my boyfriend Edward! You're the reason he wouldn't hook up with me or anyone!" she said trying to be intimidating but it was just sad to me.

I stood and pushed her back out of my face and grabbed my bag. "Well, either that or he realized that you're such a whore that he didn't want your nasty used body." I said and started to walk out. "Oh yeah and he isn't your boyfriend, skank!" I yelled and I turned back to walk out, Natalie a girl in our class high-fived me on the way out.

"She needed to hear that, Bella." I nodded and continued out to leave school. I got to my truck and started to dig for my keys. I heard my name called and I turned and saw Edward running towards me again.

**EPOV**

I was walking out of the locker room thinking about Bella. She knew that I watched her today, and that I was changing. But she thought for a different girl, and it was actually her I wanted to be better for.

I was happy until Jessica ran up to me. "Eddie! That skank Bella pushed me and said you didn't want me anymore." She whined. God! She is so annoying. Her voice was horrible and how many times have I told her that I hated being called Eddie!

"Jessica my name is Edward not 'Eddie' and Bella is right, go away!" I said pulling her off me, and walking to my car. I saw Bella digging for her keys and I called her name.

"BELLA!" I said and I walked over to her. She turned and looked up.

"Yes?" she asked pulling out her keys.

"Did you just tell Jessica off?" I asked wanting to smile.

"Yes, she was in my face with nothing but a bra telling me to stay away from you and that it's my fault you don't want her…oh and she called me a hooker, so I was pissed." She said and she turned put her bag in her seat and turned back to me. "AND! I told her that either you it was my fault or that you realized you didn't want her nasty body anymore and that you weren't her boyfriend." She said looking at me with anger in her eye's. I had the urge to hug her right then but I decided I shouldn't.

"Well…"I said and looked around and saw Jessica crying with Lauren. Over dramatics.

"if you are about to tell me that I am a bitch for telling her off, you better get away from me." She said, I shook my head and looked back over at the two girls. They were glaring at Bella. Bella just raised her hand and gave them the finger.

I laughed. "THANK YOU!" I almost screamed at her. "I wanted to tell her that I don't want her for a _LONG_ time." I said smiling at Bella.

"Uhmm, your welcome." She said and got into her car. "Well, I'm off to work." She said and started her car. I went to mine and headed home.

**Good, bad?**

**Feedback! Tell me please.**

**Well I might update soonreview pretty please:) **

**writing rabbit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you all! Your reviews are simply amazing! Thanks! I don't really have anything to say except…school sucks. For me anyway. I love it but hate it. And some of you do too, but that's life. SO! **_**I don't own twilight**_**you all know it. OH! And I was watching "who wants to be a millionaire" and one of the questions was "put the saga written by Stephanie Meyer in order." I was happy. Well Here:**

**EPOV**

I drove home with the soothing sounds of Debussy. I pulled into the drive way and parked my car. I quickly ran inside and saw my mother sitting at the table and a sketch pad in front of her as she gazed out the window making changes to the drawing before her. My mother loved to draw and she always had for many years. When ever a perfect moment was before her she would pull out the notepad and draw it before it went away.

"Hello Sweetie." She said turning to me and held her pad. I smiled and walked over to her and examined the drawing. "Does it look right?" she asked still looking at the trees that had the sun above them with rays of light peering through them.

"Yeah, it looks brilliant." I said and went to the kitchen and pulled out bottled water. I took a drink and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and shook my head as _Jessica_ flashed across the screen. I set it down and turned around and went to find something to snack on. I found them behind the bread box and pulled them out opening them. My mother came in and snatched them out of my hand.

"You will ruin your dinner!" she said and hid them again. "You are just like your father." She said I smiled as Carlisle came in and looked at her.

"Well I hope so or we would have a real problem." He said and kissed her cheek. He saw my phone and looked up at me. "You know we don't really like Jessica…" Carlisle said and Esme turned and nodded. I sat down at the table and looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't so much anymore either." I said and took another drink of water. Esme came and sat beside me and Carlisle on the other side.

"What's wrong honey?" Esme asked putting her hand on mine. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Nothing…right now. I'm going to go for a drive, I will be back later." I said and stood kissing my mom and called 'bye' to Carlisle.

"Okay, well don't be too late!" Esme called and I closed the door. I got into my Volvo and started the car turning the radio to a song by three brothers whom were singing about being paranoid. I caught onto the words and sang along.

_Every time I turn around  
There's something that don't feel right_

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is  
But it just don't fit  
Might be Paranoid

I pulled into my favorite diner and got out. I walked in and saw Bella chatting with Alice and resting against the counter. I walked over behind her and put my finger over my lips so Alice won't tell her that I'm here.

"She just walked up and was all "stay away from my boyfriend!". She is too stupid to realize the obvious, that dumb bitch." She said I realized she was talking about Jessica. I put my lips next to her ear and whispered into it.

"Is she really?" I said and she jumped and turned around. Alice and I started laughing and she high-fived me. Bella smacked me with her notepad and then shook her head at me. I walked over to my usual table and pointed to her and she walked over.

"Oh what can I get you my favorite dining guest?" she asked. I smiled up at her and put my finger to my chin.

"That coming from the girl who said that it bothers her that I come in." I said looking up at her.

"I said that even if I did I couldn't stop you, not that I didn't want you to come in." she said looking at me. I nodded and looked at the menu. I closed my eyes and let it drop to an item.

"Your not seriously doing that are you?" she said shaking her head. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"I would like a vanilla milkshake please!" I said smiling at her she turned around and left to go make it. If my mother was here she would again tell me I'm more like my father and that I didn't need it because it would spoil my dinner but I am growing up and they tell me to be an adult, well I am making my OWN decisions and I choose a milkshake!

**BPOV**

I shook my head as I went behind the counter and pushed the button to fill the glass with vanilla milkshake. Alice walked over and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"Nothing" she said and walked off skipping behind to the break room. I shook my head and turned and saw his milkshake full. A little too full. I sighed and picked it up and walked slowly towards Edwards's table.

I was doing so well when I was two feet from his table I fell…spilling the entire milkshake on me. I sat up and wiped the milkshake out of my eye.

"Oh My Gosh! Bella are you okay!?" Edward asked bending down next to me and helping my up.

"Yeah…just a little cold." I said wrapping my arms around me and trying to walk. I took a step and slipped and Edward wrapped his arms around me and I took him down with me. I turned and looked at him. "I AM SO SORRY!" I said and saw his pants covered with vanilla and his shirt with a Bella-size stain. I looked at his hair and saw milkshake dripping in his hair.

I started laughing and then took some of the milkshake off the floor and threw it at him. He started laughing and threw some back.

"HEY!" Shelia said looking at us "GO HOME Bella, and come back milkshake free tomorrow." I nodded and Edward stood up taking my hand and pulling me against him. I turned to him and then pulled back and started for the staff door to get my stuff.

"Here Bella!" Alice called and threw my bag.

"Thanks!" I said and left to my truck. I walked out and went to the door and dug for my car keys.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" I turned around to yet again finding Edward after me. What was this, like the 5tth time today?

**EPOV**

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about getting you in trouble."

"You know this whole apologizing thing is starting to get annoying."

"Sorry about that." She gave me an incredulous look. I stared back at her with a confused face. When realization washed over my face she laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds.

"I'm just messing with you Eddie, and don't worry about it. Really it was my fault- and don't you dare contradict me."

"Wow, you sound like my mother."

"Oh really? Well then…" She cleared her throat. "EDWARD middle name CULLEN! What are you doing having a vanilla milkshake before supper?!" I jumped at the volume of her voice.

"'Kay now that's creepy. My mother was chiding me 'bout ruining my appetite earlier. Are you sure you don't secretly stalk me?"

"Yeah Edward. I stalk you so I can find out stuff to make you fall in love with me." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but I ignored it.

"So you admit it, I knew it! You do love me!" We laughed at our quirkiness, and then fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Anthony." I said randomly, startling her a bit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Before you said 'EDWARD middle name CULLEN!' well my middle name is Anthony."

"Anthony," she mused "That suits you."

"Really? I don't like it that much to tell you the truth." There's another truth I'd like to tell you about to. I was aching to let her know that it was her I was changing for.

"Edward." Her voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yes Bella?"

"…Never mind." She mumbled, as she blushed.

"Bella please tell me." I looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"No, just forget it." I wasn't having that. I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes and hers into mine.

"Please." I used my most persuasive tone I could conger up. She blushed again, but responded.

"Fine. I was thinking how nice this is. Me and you getting along, laughing, and having fun. I was just wondering if you wanted to be… I don't know, friends." She looked down again embarrassed. For what reason? I didn't know. I was ecstatic that she wanted a relationship with me even though if it's just as friends. For now.

"Bella don't be embarrassed. I'd love to be your friend." She looked up at me surprise written all over her face.

"Really? So…friends?" She stuck out her hand, but instead I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed.

"Friends." I whispered into her hair. She relaxed then wrapped her own arms around me.

We stayed locked together for a moment later than broke apart. I felt so empty without having Bella in my arms.

Just then and old lady passed by. "You guys are such a cute couple. Hang on to her." She said to me. With that she continued into the diner.

"But…we're not-"

"It's okay Bella, I don't mind. Besides what would you have thought if you were her and saw a teenage boy and girl hugging?" When silenced passed through us it became a little uncomfortable.

"Well I'll see you at school." She said.

"Okay, bye." She got into the cab of her truck and started the old thing up. As she pulled out of the parking lot she waved to me. I waved back then started for my own car. I got in and drove back home. When I stepped inside the foyer, my mother appeared next to me with an amused and annoyed look.

"What happened to you Edward?" Crap. She's going to kill me for the milkshake, even if I didn't drink any.

"Umm…vanilla milkshake." Her eyes widened then filled with a little anger.

"Edward I thought I told you no sweets before dinner?" She swayed her head back and forth, clucking her tongue.

"Sorry mom." I said sheepishly. Then my dad walked in. He took one look at me then burst out laughing.

"What…happened…to you?" he said in between fits of laughter. "It looks like a seagull took a huge dumping on you." At that my mother began laughing too. The whole time I just looked at them, clearly not amused. They continued to laugh showing no signs of stopping. So I went upstairs. When I was halfway I hear my dad holler. "Well son, that's karma for you."

I just grumbled a "whatever", and went into my room to change. When I was milkshake free, I went back downstairs for dinner. The whole time, my parents kept on having a relapse then laughing all over.

When we finished I raced back to my room wanting to be away from them as soon as possible. I didn't know what to do so I just listened to music while lying on my bed.

After an hour of thinking of Bella and classical music, I was inspired to write a song. I sat on my piano bench and began to toy with the melody that played through my head over and over again.

After another hour, several music sheets, and pure determination, it was finished. I played through the whole song savoring every note. It was beautiful, just like her. It was soft and delicate, just like her. Overall it was amazing, just like her. So I gave it a name.

Just like her.

I thought about Bella until I fell asleep, where I dreamt about her. When I woke up the next morning I resumed to thinking about her. Everything about me was about her now. That morning when I left for school, I was determined to make her see that too.

**So what are you guys thinking?? What are your feeling for it?? i like it, hope you do too! Please review and send me gracious reviews…only a suggestion! Please don't yell if you hate it. I get sad at yelling. Ask SPUNKYPEANUT! She is my best friend! OKAY!**

**See ya'll!**

**Writing Rabbit**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have gotten positive feed back. That is "Beautiful!' (So if you haven't read **_**the chocolate war**_**Read it!) Amazing book. Especially fro a school assignment. But there is a kid named Archie and he says Beautiful for everything…so I am too! Heehee.**

**Well other than that…I have nothing to say other than the obvious 'I am Not SM…nor will I ever be. SO LATER:**

**BPOV**

When I got home I saw Charlie was nowhere. Then I remembered he was working late tonight and that I couldn't have a party. Of course in this small town even a secret party would weasel its way out and Charlie would find out. I went upstairs and took a shower and changed into my shorts and a tank top. I got out my bag and started on my math assignment. I was finished with my homework and I checked my phone, it was 10:30. I threw my books in my bag and got under my comforter and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a buzzing sound. I sat up and shut off my alarm. I got out of bed and padded over to my closet and to choose my outfit for the day. I ended up in a simple red t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I pulled them on and choose my black converse and walked to the bathroom. I pulled the hairbrush through my hair a couple of times to tame it.

I walked swiftly down stairs and saw Charlie having breakfast. "Hey Bells." He said looking up from his cheerios. I poured some for myself and then sat down.

"Hey dad, how was your night?" I asked.

"Long." He grunted "No parties, right?" he asked looking at me. I sighed and then sat my spoon down.

"Dad…I had a couple of friends over and well theses guys-"I was cut off when he smacked the table.

"WHAT!" he said raising his voice? I shook my head.

"Dad, you should know by now that I am just kidding and that if I had a party, wouldn't it be a little evident? Besides I'm not interested in any of the guys down here." I said taking another bite of cheerios.

"Oh, well stop that! I can't always catch those things in the mornings." He said, I laughed and then finished my cereal. "So you like no guys huh?" he asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'

"What about Jacob? He is a nice boy." I turned and looked at Charlie.

"Dad…just because Jacob and I used to play when we were younger and you and Billy are BFF's does not mean that I am in love with Jacob. He is a friend…that likes me too much." I said and then walked out and went to brush my teeth.

When I came back down stairs, Charlie was putting his dishes in the sink. Then he walked over to me and kissed my cheek goodbye and then left. I went back upstairs and grabbed my school bag and then went out to my truck.

When I got to school I saw Edward parked three spots down from me and when I got out Alice ran up to me. "HI!" she said. I turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Alice, how much coffee have you had this morning?" I asked looking pointedly at her.

"NONE! I just have to talk to you!" she called and then dragged me to my locker and forced me to get my stuff out. "HURRY!" she said and. I grabbed my notebook and then she dragged me to first period.

"Okay!" I jerked my hand away and looked at her. "What?" I asked she sat down in front of me and then turned to me.

"Okay, this morning, before you were here, I saw Edward get out of his car and lean against it. Well I watched as Jessica and Lauren walked over and tried to kiss him and get him to "hang out" with him, but when they did he pushed them away and glare at them. Then he said 'I don't want you two so just leave me alone, go away and that he is changing his number.'"

I looked at Alice. "So?" I said.

"SO! This is big!" she said trying to make a point.

"Yes it is, as big because didn't that happen yesterday too?" I asked. She nodded and then turned around.

"Besides I have a feeling that this is a change for good." She said. Oh boy! Another 'feeling' that's why I never bet against this woman.

"Yes, because yesterday he told me he was for a girl." I said drawing. Mrs. Hunt came in and told us to get started on our projects. I worked and Alice told me more of the plans that we had planned for this weekend.

When the bell rang I headed off to second period.

After I grabbed my food I sat down at our usual lunch table and I looked up and saw Alice come in with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Behind them was Edward and he walked in the line and grabbed a sandwich and went to his usual table but before he could sit down he was stopped by Mike Newton. He was another player of the school. When he asked me out on a date I threw a piece of lettuce at him and said no and told him to just walk away. Alice and Rosalie sat down and Jasper and Emmett soon behind them.

"Hey look over there." I said and saw Edward looking down at Mike and Mike pointing at Jessica and Lauren and then Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head and walked away. Edward glanced over at me and then slowly made his way over.

"Hey Bella, can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the seat next to me. I looked at everyone and they shrugged and nodded.

"Sure." I said and he sat down setting his sandwich down but never opening it. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said

"Then why are you gloomy and had Mike Newton tell you to 'Go away'" I said looking at him.

"They told me that since I told Jessica and Lauren that I didn't want them that I couldn't be seen with them because I would ruin reputations." He said and looked at me.

"Well that is stupid…want me to kick Newton's ass, he needs it." Emmett said making me laugh. Edward looked up and smiled.

"No…" he said and looked over at this old table. "But if you do end up kicking his ass, take me" he said smiling at Emmett.

Emmett raised his fist and Edward hit it. "I like you!" he said "Bella! What were you talking about him being annoying and stupid?" Emmett asked. My eye's got wide and I wanted to smack Emmett.

Edward turned to me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled and then threw lettuce at Emmett. "Shut up!" I said and Emmett laughed.

"Now I'm no Mike Newton, so I can't be intimidated by lettuce!" he said and I started laughing. Everyone else joined in. We soon calmed down and Edward sighed.

"What do you mean by 'intimidated by lettuce'? He asked.

"Well, last year Mike asked me out, and I told him no, well he kept asking me and giving me reasons to go out with him so I stood up and threw lettuce at him, he glared at me and walked away. Haven't been asked out again." I said proudly. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"So Edward, I saw what happened this morning." Alice said and Edward looked at her.

"Really?" he asked and Alice nodded.

"I was watching." She said. Edward stared at her.

"Okay…why may I ask?" he said.

"Because I wanted to see what you would say to them." She said and then continued eating. "So are you going to come into the diner again today?!" she asked sounding kind of excited.

"I don't know, maybe." He said looking at me and smiling. "Why?" he asked turning back to Alice.

"Because! We are all meeting up there tonight. Well they are since me and Bella will already be there, and _YOU_ if you go!" she said smiling at him.

"Uhmm, when was I going to be told about this?" I asked turning to Alice.

"Just now." She said smiling at me. I shook my head and waited for Edward's response.

"Okay, I will be there." He said. We all talked and then the bell rang telling us to go to 5th period. I glanced up and saw Edward standing behind me.

"Are you coming?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded and then we left the cafeteria.

When we arrived at Biology I saw Mr. Banner was handing out things for today's lab. Edward and I sat down as Mr. Banner started class. He told us to look over the slides and to find a cell in each one, then draw a picture of it on our work sheet.

"Do you want to look first?" Edward asked putting a slide into the microscope. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." I told him. He pushed the microscope towards me and I looked inside moving the slide till I found a cell. I looked away and started to draw the organism. I glanced back and forth to the drawing until I finished it and passed the microscope to Edward so he could draw it.

He quickly drew it. He picked up the next slide and put it into place and then started to draw.

"So do you know what we are going to be doing at the diner tonight?" he asked looking over at me.

"No, I found out when you did, remember?" I said smiling at him. He nodded and then continued drawing. "Are you sure you are alright?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I just...the girl that I am changing for, I don't know how she feels, and I talk to her and she just…I don't know she just makes me feel happy."

I nodded and then thought about what he had said. "Have you tried telling her how you feel? That might help if she at least knows."

"Yes, I have thought about that, but with my past, I'm afraid she will think I don't like her the way I do, and that she will reject me." He said looking over at me.

"True, but if you explain it like you did with me, I bet she would understand." I said smiling at him. "Can I know who she is?" I asked looking at him.

"I might tell you later." He said and we continued our project. _Might_ was the real word right there. That meant no. How on this freaking planet will I be able help him if I have no clue who it is.

We finished our project and were waiting for class to end. So I turned to him. "Okay, but how will I help you more if I don't know who it is…I can get a better feel of what to do if I know who she is!" I said looking over at him.

"How do you know you know her?" he asked looking at me.

"Do I?" I asked, he nodded and I made my point.

"Again, I _MIGHT_ tell you later." He said and then the bell rang. I stood and put my bag strap over my shoulder and walked out. I went to my locker and put away any un-needed books. I grabbed my stuff and shut my locker only to be presented with Lauren standing beside my locker.

"Can I help you?" I asked walking past her.

"Yeah, I know that Jessica isn't that threatening, but I am. And I'm warning you. Stay away from Edward, he is mine! And if I see that you are interfering with our relationship then you will get it." She snapped at me. I stopped and turned to her.

"Well, I would, but I'm sorry to say that…_YOU_ and your skank posse kicked him out today…so that ends anything you _EVER_ had which probably wasn't much. And well you can't control what anyone does, especially me, because if you or any of your bitch friends come up to me again, I will personally kick your ass." I said jabbing my finger at her.

"Really? You? I'm not scared." She said getting closer.

"Yeah, well with us you might be." I saw Rosalie and Alice standing close behind her and I smiled.

"You see that Lauren, those are my best friends, and well they have other friends and well, we all _HATE_ you, so do something else and see if we stand by." I said. She smirked and walked off. I shook my head and the late bell rang. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We were going to the bathroom." Rosalie said. I nodded. Seeing as they had the same art class last period they could do things together. Lucky them.

"Well I got to go." I said and turned. "See you guys at the diner!" I called and ran to gym. When I arrived I managed to get there while everyone was still changing. I was walking to the locker room and I heard talking in the boy's locker room. I heard two very distinct voices. And it was Edward and Mike.

**EPOV**

I walked to the gym and Bella wasn't there yet. I saw her stop by her locker so she would come in later. I went to the locker room and saw Mike talking about some girl he was going to be with later.

"Yeah, she's super hot, and I plan to get Bella, but Edward here keeps playing best friend. Are you going to land her and move on soon Ed? Cause I want a turn." He said laughing. I growled and turned to look at him.

"I don't know why I was ever friends with you! You are such an asshole, and NO! You cannot get with Bella because she deserves someone who will treat her right!" I said and turned back.

"Oh, so you want her all for yourself? Don't be selfish…if you land her and give her up, you can sit with us again." He said trying to bribe me. I turned and pushed him back.

"No. you cannot bribe me, I don't even want to be near you anymore! I found people who I actually like, who don't just talk about landing girls and I want to be friends with them! So screw you Mike, go fuck yourself." I said and started to leave the locker room.

I was just about out of the door when he grabbed me and turned me around. He went to hit me, but missed and hit the wall. I pushed him back as he clutched his hand. When I turned to leave I ran into someone. I looked down and saw Bella standing there.

"You BASTARD!!" Mike yelled. Then Coach Clapp came to the door and saw Mike.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he asked looking at me.

"He punched the wall." I said and then walked out into the gym. I turned and saw Bella look at me and go into her locker room. She came out moments later and walked over to face me.

"Thank you." She said.

"It was nothing." Coach Clapp came out and Mike had an ice bag on his hand and Jessica was taking him to the nurse.

"OKAY! Since we now have a pair missing since one decided to beat up a wall, free period!" Coach Clapp called and went back to his office. I looked over and watched Bella sit down against the wall. I walked over and sat beside her.

"How much did you hear?" I asked looking over at her.

"From where you called him an asshole to the end." She said and laughed. "Which I don't blame you, he is an asshole." She said smiling.

"Well it's true; you do deserve someone that's good enough for you." I said looking down at her.

"Yeah, but I think I would rather enjoy life and wait for him. I don't want to search for him, he can find me." She said looking out at the kids playing.

"That makes sense, you get to sit and be lazy and make your special someone do all the work of finding you and tracking you down, just so he can say 'I love you'". I said making a big deal out of it. I smiled at her and she was laughing.

"Yeah well if that ever happens which it probably won't…I am to plain to find love." She said sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at her again.

"Nothing. Hey! We have stories to tell later." She said looking up at me,.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well before all that," she said pointing to the locker rooms. "I had a run in with Lauren, the royal bitch." She said smiling.

"What happened?" I said looking over at her.

"You will know later." She said smiling and stood pulling me with her to go get changed.

**SOOOO! How was it?? Give me the feed back! Hopefully positive feed back. **

**Well I am deciding that every Wednesday AND/OR Thursday I plan to update. Because that gives me time to write and think of Amazing ideas. So if you're sad sorry….but it works for me.**

**Well later!**

**writing rabbit**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! so I am deciding to be **_**VERY **_**nice right now. I know I said I wouldn't update till Wednesday or Thursday but I finished a pre written chapter and decided to go ahead and post this. So you guys better enjoy!:) Here:**

I walked out of the Gym after changing not getting a glance from and of the bitches associated with Lauren. I smiled and walked out heading to my car. I pulled out my phone and called Charlie.

"Forks police Department" I heard my dad grumble into the phone.

'DAD!" I half yelled.

"WHAT BELLA! Is there an emergency?" he asked frantic. I laughed and coughed.

"Dad, calm down, no there is no emergency, but I won't be home for dinner, cause me and Alice are going to wait up for Everyone and Hang out at the Diner, so I will be home around 10:30, is that okay?"

"Yeah honey, just turn out the light, and wake me if I am on the couch." He said and I agreed and hung up I walked to my truck and dug for my keys.

"So, want to ride with me?" I heard a familiar velvet voice behind me. I turned and saw Edward, smiling at me with his hand in his pockets.

"What?" I asked. I pulled my keys out and stuck it in the key hole unlocking my door. I threw my bag in the truck and looked at Edward.

"Well, your truck is a little…" he said sighing

"My truck is a little what?" I asked

"Well, slow." He said and smiled. I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"So what are you saying?" I asked crossing my arms as Kids left the parking lot, leaving almost just me and Edward left.

"well, I could give you ride to the diner tonight and when we are all leaving I can give you a ride back and you drive home…if you want that is?" he said practically blushing.

"Well…I guess, since we decided to be friends in all." I said smiling at him. He nodded and I pulled my bag out and locked my truck back and started to walk over to Edward's Volvo with him.

It was a silent car ride until I caught onto what was playing through the car speakers.

"Claire de lune?" I said turning towards him.

"You know Debussy?" he asked looking shocked at me. I nodded and silently listened to the music. "So what other music do you like?" he asked. I pulled out my ipod and gave it to him. He scrolled through and set my ipod down and pulled out a tape. He put it in the tape in and took the other end into my ipod. He clicked a song and _The Fear _by Lily Allen came through the speakers.

Edward laughed as he listened to the song. "This is what you listen too?" he asked stopping at a red light. I turned to him and smirked.

"What are you saying about my musical taste?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Well, I don't know, it seems you know classical music and like the up-beat pop style…" he trailed off. I laughed and shook my head.

"So? Is classical all you listen too?" I asked

"No…" he clicked a few buttons on my ipod and _Dirty Little Secret _by All-American Rejects blasted through. The light turned green and He took off. "See I like this song, and plus you have my own dirty little secret…." He said smiling at me. I shook my head as we pulled into the Diner.

I un-plugged my ipod and put it back in my bag and saw Edward opening my door for me. "You know, that move could get you 'mystery girl' to like you more?" I said poking his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Was it a nice Gesture for you?" he asked from behind me I turned and nodded at him. He reached around and opened the Diner door and I smiled and walked through. I walked to the counter and went to find Alice. I pulled my apron on and slid my pad and pen into the pocket.

"HEY Bella!" I heard Alice call from behind me. I turned and smiled. "When did you get here?" she asked looking confused.

"Two minutes ago…like always" I said

"Yeah, but usually I can hear your old noisy truck down the road from outside and I thought…" she said trying to make sense of what was going on "NUHUH!" She said and squealed.

"WHAT!?" I said prying her off me.

"You got a ride with Edward!" she said squealing. I nodded and then she smiled at me.

"You know guys, if you're going to talk about me I would it rather be to my face." I heard him speak behind me. I turned as he sat at the bar.

"So not going to sit in your regular seat?" I asked

"Nah, I thought it would keep you company up here, while we wait for everyone." He said smiling. I shook my head and saw that an elderly man was sitting in a booth. I got out my Pad and walked over to him.

"Hello, what can I get you sir? "I asked.

"Can I get lemonade with a burger?" he asked setting the menu down. I nodded and walked back to the counter and filled a glass while giving the order to the cook. I took the drink back out to the man and set it down.

"Your food should be out in a few minutes." I told him and went back to the counter. I rested on my elbows and sighed.

"What?" Edward asked resting on his elbows in front of me.

"I am well…bored. Usually you're here ordering stuff, and well, messing up your food and giving you weird drinks, and…well usually that's all my fun." I said and then realized I just told him. "Uhmm…." I said and smiled and laughed.

Edward had his eyebrow raised and smirked at me. "So that's why last time I had four drinks in one." He said. I was laughing and nodded at the same time. "What did you spit in my food too?" he asked.

"No, I was but then decided that would be wrong." I said and sighed resting again.

"OH! Yeah! Cause there was nothing wrong with anything else!" he said sarcastically. I shook my head and heard the ding telling me the order was up. I walked and took the plate taking it to the old man.

"Here you are sir, do you need anything else?" I asked setting the plate down.

"Yes, did you do anything to this food?" He asked smiling at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh, I only did that to him because he bothered me." I said and the old man laughed.

"Well you two make a cute pair." He said smiling and went to eat his food.

"Okay…" I said and walked off. Edward was trying not to laugh when I walked back over. I hit his arm and he stopped laughing. "It's not funny!" I said and sat down.

"Well, that does make two people that think we are a couple, each elderly people." He said and smiled pointedly at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well then I guess I should just leave you alone and stop talking to you." I said and turned. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because mystery girl could around anywhere, and I wouldn't want her to think I am your girlfriend. Especially with old people saying we are." I said and Edward shook his head.

"She won't think that." He said

"Yeah, and I am not that old!" the man said from behind Edward. Edward put his hand over his mouth and tried to muffle his laughter but it wasn't working. The old man gave me $10, and I took it and out it in the cash register.

I saw two other customers come in. I saw Alice walk over and start talking to Edward as I went to get the customers orders.

**EPOV**

Bella went to go take the orders of the other customers and Alice bounced up to me. "Hello _Edward_" she said

"Why are you saying my name like that?" I asked

"Because I know." She said

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"_Who _the 'mystery girl' is." She said

"How do you know…WAIT? Tell me who?" I said

"Want me to say it out loud?" she asked. I shook my head and she leaned over to whisper 'Bella' in my ear. "Am I right?" she asked. I nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I'm not stupid, and why else do all of a sudden want to hang out with her, and come here to annoy her and decide to sit with her at lunch and giver her a ride today an-"

"OKAY! I get it" I cut her off and she smiled. "But see I have a problem." I said

"What? It's simple, TELL HER!" she said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"I would but she thinks she is helping me get a girl that's _not her_." I said making a point. Alice tapped her chin with her finger and thought.

"Okay, we can make this work…I HAVE A PLAN!" she said and ran off. I sat there when Bella came back.

"What's her problem?" she asked getting a drink and setting the glass down and putting them on a tray to take back to the people.

"I don't know…Be careful!" I said and she turned to me.

"Ha-ha" she said and took the tray and sat it down giving the drinks to the people. I sat and watched as she ran around taking food orders and giving them there food and sighing as she rested after they left. After a minute Emmett burst through the diner door.

"BELLS!" he said and ran over and hugged her. "CAN I HAVE A MILKSHAKE?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded and went to get it.

"Don't fall!" I called and she turned and flipped me off. She gave Emmett the milkshake and he sat down next to me. Rose was next to him and Jasper was sitting a couple of seats down talking to Alice.

"So, ED! What's up!?" Emmett said putting his arm on my shoulders and sipping his milkshake.

"Emmett do you mind not calling me Ed? I don't really like that name." I said.

"Sure Eddie!" he said smiling.

"Eddie, that's a cute name." Bella said smiling at me.

"Emmett you can just call me Edward, that would be fine." I said.

"But Edward, that's so boring, you need a cool name…" he said whining.

"Yeah Edward." Bella said agreeing.

"No." I said and Emmett sighed and pouted while drinking his milkshake. Emmett and I and everyone chatted while Bella and Alice finished their shifts. After they finished we all sat at a booth, except Emmett, who sat in a chair in front of the table.

"SO! The fall Dance is coming up, are you going Edward?" Alice asked me and I shrugged.

"Maybe, I haven't get a date, so…" I said as I sipped soda.

"You should take Bella!" Rose said. I smiled and looked over at Bella. Bella chocked on her drink and looked over at Rosalie.

"Do you want to Bella?" I asked.

Alice leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and she got a gross look on her face. "Yeah okay." she said. "But what about Mystery girl?" she said.

"Oh, she already has a date, my friend told me." I said and tried to look a little sad.

"Oh, okay." she said looking down. "Hey! Edward, you should tell them about gym." She said smiling.

"Maybe after you tell what happened with Lauren." I said. Bella sighed and launched into her story about how Lauren stopped her and was telling her to leave me alone, and how Alice and Rosalie came over and helped with threats.

Emmett looked over at me and laughed "Man you have a real problem!" he said and slapped the table.

"What?" I asked.

"All of these girls are saying you're theirs. MAN! I would love to be you!" he said and Rose shot him a glare, and he silenced himself. "But I am glad to be with you Rosie!" he said and everyone laughed.

"Nice save Emmett!" Bella said. After I told about what went down in Gym and ate, we all laughed and joked. I checked my watch and it was 10.

"Sorry guys I have to get home." I said, and stood and heading to the Front. "Bella are you coming?" I asked as I pulled out my keys.

"Yeah just let me get my bag." She said goodbye to everyone and walked out with me. "So, did you have fun hanging out with my friends?" she asked sitting in the car.

"Yeah, they're great." I said and smiled as we drove down the road back to the School. After that we just sat and listened to the music playing softly.

After we got to the School, Bella looked at me. "Thanks for the ride." She said smiling. "And if you don't want to go to the dance, that's okay." she said.

"Well, why not go, as friends?" I said shrugging.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow." She said and got out. I watched as she got into her car. I drove home smiling thinking one thing.

"Thank You Rosalie."

**SO! How many are excited? Ready for some action! Me too! Haha. So how did you like it??? I liked it! But probably cause I wrote it…any whooo….review…leave love…party….scream…ect. **

**Peace!**

**writing Rabbit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings! Soo thanks for the praise! Love it! Okay…so double checked this. Made sure there no mistakes….I had a beta…but she disappeared….and I don't know? But! It should be mistake free. As long as I know it is. SO hope you enjoy! I did! (blah blah blah! I don't own twilight!) **

**BPOV**

I walked into the living room after driving home from the school parking lot. I kept thinking about the dance. I can't believe I agreed to go with Edward after he has a girl he wants. 'Mystery Girl' is what I call her, who ever she is…it better be a girl, I will be shocked if it is a guy, but then again, he is a player…or was.

I looked over and Saw Charlie asleep on the couch again. I sighed and sat my bag down and walked over and shook Charlie's shoulder. "Dad! Wake up!" I called. He grunted but he never budged. I sighed and shook him again but harder. "DAD! Want me to get the blow horn?" I said smiling. He hot up and scrubbed his eyes.

"Ughhhh…Thanks…bed…night…" he grumbled and made his way up the stairs. I smiled and walked over and snapped the porch light off. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and drank it.

I made my way upstairs and threw my bag on my bed. I didn't have any homework, so I was free to bathe and sleep. I quickly grabbed my towel and made way for the shower. I scrubbed my hair and body and finished. I stepped out wrapping the towel around me tightly.

I dressed in my shirt and shorts and shut the light the light and curled under my blanket and drifted to sleep.

**

I woke up the next morning, with light pouring through the window but my annoying alarm was buzzing. I sat up and hit the off button and sat in bed. I looked out the window and saw it was a rare day. The sun shined, and I could feel the heat on my skin. I was picturing missing today and laying in bed all day. I had never missed a day of school and it wouldn't hurt for one day, but I knew if I did, Alice would have my head.

I was about to lay down for a few minutes when my phone mad a low buzzing sound and _Yeah Yeah_ by BodyRox, blared through my phone.

"Hello…" I said trailing off.

"HEY BELLA!" Alice said.

"Alice, when did you change the ring tone?" I asked

"Yesterday, but NO MISSING TODAY!" she said. I sighed and got out of bed, picking out clothes.

"How did you know I thought about missing today?" I asked taking a purple t-shirt with my white and purple over shirt.

"Don't know, just had a feeling. But, come! See ya!" she said and hung up. I sighed and threw my phone on my bed and dressed.

I stepped down the stairs and saw that Charlie was already gone. On the fridge there was a note.

_Bella,_

_I will be late again. Don't wait up; call me if you need anything. _I sighed and thought about it. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Stay with you Friday, Shopping Saturday?_

I waited two minutes and got a reply.

_To: Bella _

_From: Alice_

_YES! =) _

So after today I would be freeing my self into Alice. Thursday. The best day for me. I got up and padded my feet over my carpet to my closet and grabbed a blue shirt and some jeans. I pulled them on and my converse.

I pulled my brush through my hair a couple of times and went down stairs and ate a doughnut. Yumm, chocolate glaze…after I finished I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth.

I ran down and grabbed my bag and went outside to my truck.

I started the old Beast and pulled out listening to the radio. Sun all weekend…or so they say. Sometime they lie just to make us happy, but we just get mad. I pulled in to the school parking lot and got out slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking over to Alice and Jasper standing against her Porsche. "Hey guys." I said and stood beside Jasper leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Tired Bella?" he asked patting my head. I nodded and let my eyes drift shut a little. Jasper laughed and started whispering with Alice.

"You're very Comfortable Jasper." I said and looked up at him. He laughed and Alice Jumped in front of me.

"Okay, lets head to class Bella!" she said and we left Jasper to his class. We walked in to first and sat down at our seats and waited for the bell to ring and begin today. The day went by fast. It was like the day went by in Fast forward.

I was walking to the lunch room after stopping by my locker to put my books away. I grabbed my bag and headed down the hall. I stopped when I saw Edward leaning against the wall with a girl in front of him. Just that sight made me wonder. They didn't know I was there. I hide behind a wall and tried to hear. Maybe that girl was the one he was changing for. Hopefully it would turn out good for him. After all Everyone Deserves that special person. I listened but what I hear was not expected.

"Eddie! You were supposed to call me." The girl whined.

"Okay, my name is _Edward_! I say that every time but you can't seem to understand it. So stop calling my 'Eddie" and I am not going to call you, not anymore. I…don't associate with _doing_ that." He said. I peered around the corner as he tried to step around her. She pushed him back and stepped closer.

"Are you gay now?" she asked. I put my hand over my mouth.

"NO!" he said. He had looked disgusted.

"But I want you so….so _much._ Right…now." She said as she stepped closer trying to kiss him. I could plainly see the disgust as he turned his head and tried to push her away but couldn't. I decided to be helpful.

"Hey…Everything okay?" I asked. Walking up and Edward silently say thank you. I nodded and looked t the girl as she rolled her eyes. "You got a problem?" I asked

"Yeah, my and Eddie, were talking…and you interrupted." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and I looked up at Edward as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well from where I was, I'm pretty sure you were 'begging' for him cause you 'wanted him so _much_' but he was saying no. and I have to say…HIS NAME IS _Edward_! He told you that, now I am…so I am pretty sure the intent is clear, that he doesn't want to be called 'Eddie' by you or you other skank friends. So just run along and shut the _fuck up_." I said. Edward was holding his hand over his mouth and shaking with laughter.

The girl scoffed and turned and walked away, with her heels clicking behind her. Edward moved his hand and held his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. I sighed and shook my head.

"That was AWESOME!" he said and held his hand up. I looked at him. "High Five?" he asked and I shrugged and reached up and smacked his hand. I laughed at Him and we continued walking to lunch.

"_SO_ what was that about?" I asked side glancing at him.

"Well I was walking to lunch and she came out of nowhere! And pushed me against the wall. If you hadn't saved me I would probably be harassed by now." He said with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed as we entered the cafeteria.

"I am pretty sure, you are half harassed though!" I said and laughed as I sat down. Edward shook his head and sat down beside me.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked Munching on a fry.

"Oh Nothing, Edward was harassed in the hall way and I played Batman and Saved his ass." I said smiling.

"YEAH!" Alice yelled and high-fived Rosalie. I laughed and covered my mouth. I looked at Edward as he stared at them.

"Well, Edward looks like you got showed on how to make a girl back off." Jasper said.

"Okay! First of all! I was being polite and trying not to push her away to physically hurt her! And No way were you batman! You're not in all black! or wearing a mask!" HE said.

"Oh, so you would rather be polite and let her rape you than, push her away rudely and run?" Rosalie asked. And Edward sat bewildered and shut his mouth.

"OH! You just got told Edward!" Emmett yelled and everyone laughed as Edward shook his head.

"Don't feel bad Edward; Just Be Happy Batman Bella saved you." Jasper said laughing.

"She is so not batman!" Edward Muttered.

"Then who should I be?" I asked looking over at him.

"No one." HE said.

"No Its Final Bella is Batman!" Emmett yelled and The Bell Rang Dismissing Lunch.

**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were walking to Biology talking about how Godzilla and Dinosaurs were kind of similar. I disagreed but she says they were. Our Conversation stopped when Bella stopped and Say Mike Newton at the door to the class smiling at her.

I smiled a little when I saw the bandage around Mike's hand. "What happened to your hand Mike?" I asked laughing a little. Bella snorted and had her hand over her mouth.

"Shut it Cullen." He said. I stepped closer and looked down at Him.

"What?" I asked. He smirked and stepped around me to go to Bella. I Turned and Saw Him stand in front of her. He was about 1 inch taller but she just smirked and tried to get around but he moved in front of her again.

"Move Newton or I'll beat your ass." She said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Not if I stop you." He said. She tried to move and he reached out and held her in spot.

"Let me go." She said and she shook his head and stepped closer. I reached forward and jerked Newton back and threw him to the ground.

"She said let go." I said Bella lend down and slapped him.

"My dads a cop remember smart ass." She said and walked into the room.

"Mr. Cullen! What is going on!?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Well Mike was walking and fell and Bella tried to help him but he made a comment to her that was sexually and she slapped him and walked in." I said quickly. Mr. Banner looked down at Mike and shook his head.

"Mike, go to the principle." He said and looked at me. "Get in Cullen." I walked passed him and sat down at my seat next to Bella. She shook her head and looked forward glaring.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but I really hate him. Thanks for Helping." She said smiling over at me.

"Your welcome, but Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"This makes me Superman Edward." I said smiling. Bella covered her mouth and laughed quietly. Mr. Banner came back in and started class.

All through class I kept side glancing at Bella. She was simply amazing, and she did save me. But I saved her too. So I assume it's Even. I was amazed when she stood up to Jenny in the hall... I couldn't even think abut what would happen if she wasn't there. But why she was hiding behind I wall I don't know…

I jumped when the bell rang and looked away as Bella glanced up at me. I got my books and waited to walk out behind her. She stood and slung her bag strap on her shoulder and started to walk out. I Followed and walked beside her to the gym.

"So, why weren't you taking notes?" she asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I guess you were to busy starring to hear Mr. Banner say we should take notes." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me. If you fail it's your own fault." She said as we pushed the door open to the gym.

"Well….I was….never mind." I said. She laughed and was trying not to laughs o loud. She was too distracted and started to fall. I jumped forward and caught her in my arms. "You okay?" I asked.

"You know if you keep this up, Mystery girl might be around and get Jealous." She said.

"She won't." I said smiling helping her stand. We continued to the locker rooms and I stopped Bella. "You know, since I saved you, you should lend me your notes so I don't fail." I said smiling.

"I should?" she said. I nodded and smiled. "Alright…if you stop by the Diner you can copy them down if you come today." She said and turned and went to the locker room. I smiled and walked to the locker room and got ready for gym.

**How was it? Great? Maybe…hopefully! Praise me please! And I am getting great ideas! And since you love it! Am very happy for it!**

**Well that's all for now…PEACE!**

**Writing Rabbit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry, for the long wait. I have this thing where I will write one chapter and wont post till I finish the next chapter and I just finished chapter 8 and starting on 9…so sorry! Not much to say but That I don't own Twilight or any of its goodies!**

**BPOV**

Gym passed by in a blur. After the bell rang me and Edward walked out laughing about how mike kept running away a little every time we stepped close to him. I got to my truck and unlocked the door.

My cell phone started ringing and _Bad things by Jace Everett _came pouring out.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know whatcha done to me but I know its not just true_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella!" I heard yelled through the Phone. I knew that voice.

"Hey Jacob." I said.

"Um…do you want to you know….hang out this weekend?" he asked.

"I would but I am shopping with Alice." I said throwing my bag in my truck. I sat in the seat and let my feet hang out the door. Edward leaned against my truck and watched me.

"Since when do you shop?" he asked.

"I am going to the school dance with my friend and I need a dress. But I am just staying with her so it will be easier." I said sighing.

"Oh, okay… well later then. Bye." He said

"bye." I hung up and slid my phone in my front pocket and looked at Edward.

"You wanna do bad things to that boy?" he asked laughing. I smacked his arm and pushed him away.

"NO! He set that ring tone and I just didn't change it." I said. That was the truth, because Jacob only ever calls when he wants to "hang" but I usually can't anymore.

"Sure. So about the notes I need..." he said trailing off.

"How about you hop in amigo" I said and turned and started my truck. It rumbled to life and I laughed as Edward Jumped back. He slowly got in and buckled up tightening it as far as it could. I laughed and Back out. He held on to the dash board and turned to me. "Were not going to die." I said and Edward just shook his head. We made our way to the diner and got out.

Edward ran inside and sat down at the bar and held on. "ALICE!" he called and she came out. "Please! Don't male me ride home with her!" he said.

"Why would I? Her car is SCARY!" she said. Edward looked at me with wide eyes. I laughed and patted his back and tied my apron on.

"See! She sees my pain." He declared.

"You're not in pain." I said and he sighed as I slipped him the notes. "Just write and shut your trap." I said and went and filled him up a soda. I sat with my head resting on my hand and watched as Edward wrote across his page copying my notes. I looked around and saw Alice talking with a girl about something and writing down her order. Other than that we were empty.

I sighed and sat down beside Edward. "What are you sighing about?" He asked glancing up at me.

"I am bored." I said and Alice walked over and Stood in front of us.

"I agree to that sista!" she said. I laughed and Held up my hand to high five her.

"OH! So Isabella is quick to high five now!" Edward said. I smirked and punched his shoulder. "Alice did you know that I am now Super man?" Edward said smiling.

"Really?" she said smiling. Edward nodded and told her the tale of how Mike tried to get me before biology. "Well I guess batman Bella has some competition." Alice said walking off.

"Whatever, I still rock." I said and smiled.

"Yes you do." Edward said and laughed as I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was almost time for my shift to end and Sheila; my boss, came out.

"Hey! Can I leave? Cause I have no one today." She nodded and I jumped down and ran to the door. "YOU COMEING EDDIE!?" I asked and ran out the door. Edward soon followed and got in. I cranked up the radio and went as fast as I could to school to drop off Edward at his Volvo.

"You not going to say anything about me calling you Eddie?" I asked

"I will let you off with a warning!" he said pointing at me. I laughed and stopped at a red light.

"So, any certain color you would like me to wear to the dance?" I asked.

"How about…Blue?" he asked. I thought about and smiled.

"Alright, I will tell Alice but she goes crazy so if it isn't you will have to talk to her." I said and went forward as the light turned green. I pulled up next to his Volvo and Edward jumped out and walked to my side of the truck.

"See you tomorrow." He said and smiled and turned and walked to his car. I pulled out and drove home. Edward wasn't really so bad…anymore. He used to be so arrogant, but now he is just…nice. And I would rather go to the dance with him then, Mike. That is kind of really the only reason why I agreed. I knew Alice would drag me to go, but I was not going to go with Mike.

I pulled in to the Drive way and the lights were out. I walked up and Unlocked y door stepping in and turning the Living room lamp light on. I flipped the porch light on and walked to the kitchen pulling out stuff to make a sandwich.

I was sitting on my bed doing my homework when my phone rang out.

_And maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
'cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here._

I slide my phone open and read that I had a text. The number was not one that I had saved.

_Hey there. _It read. I smirked and slide my phone closed and went back to writing. It was probably Newton, trying to get to me. I continued working and my phone vibrated and my ring tone came through the speaker again. I slid my phone up and read the message.

_What's wrong Batman? Scared? _I stared at the Screen and quickly typed back 'who is this?'

_Edward…who did you think? _(Edward is _Italic; _Bella is **Bold)**

**I didn't know? It Just said 'hey there' you could have thrown a 'hey its me Edward.' But no.**

_My Bad. So whats up?_

**Just homework.**

_Homework is for Squares_

**Oh? So I am a square now?**

_Yes._

**Fine! I guess I will not save you anymore when I see you against a wall fending for your life from hookers.**

_NO! please don't!_

**Take back the Square comment….**

_I take it back!_

**Alright…well I have to go shower, so see you tomorrow.**

_Bye!_

I sat my phone down and got up and went to the bathroom. I stepped out and slipped my shorts and shirt on and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and sat up glancing out the window. Friday. I was going home with Alice.

I got up and brushed my hair and slipped jeans and a t-shirt on. I walked down stairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table eating.

"Hey dad!" I said and sat down pouring some cereal.

"Hey, you got any plans this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay with Alice tonight? Cause she wants me to go shopping for dresses with her…"

"Since when did you like shopping?" he asked.

"I don't, but I am going with a friend and I don't really have anything…so…I really don't see why not?" I said.

"Are you going with a buy?" he asked, looking over at me.

"No dad, I am going with a girl I fell in love with." I said smiling over at my father.

"Ha-ha, alright you can stay with Alice. I am going fishing with Billy anyway… So, I hear you turned down Jacob?" he said. I sighed and looked down.

"No, I just said I couldn't hang out with him. And I couldn't because I will be with Alice." I said and stood putting my bowl in the sink and going upstairs to brush my teeth. I stuffed some clothes in a duffel bag and walked down stairs.

"Bye dad!" I called and walked out. I went to my truck and started it and made my way to school.

When I pulled up I left my duffel bag in the passenger seat and got out slinging my bag over my shoulder, I looked up and Saw jasper leaning against his car with his arms folded.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked

"Nothing, me and Emmett are thinking about hanging out with Edward, while you Alice and rose have your 'girl slumber party'" he said putting quotations around the last words.

"Your acting like its bad?" I said. "You don't have to go dress shopping with the Mall Demons." I said and Jasper started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard from behind me. I turned and Saw Edward standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at Jasper as he calmed down.

"OH! Bella just told me Alice and Rose are Mall Demons." He said and Started laughing along with Edward. Alice and Rose came in and heard him say it and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Jasper!" they said together and stood glaring at him.

"I didn't come up with it! Bella did!"

"Right! Blame stuff on Bella, real mature." Rosalie said and Jasper looked at Edward.

"Edward! Back me up here!" he said and Edward shrugged.

"I know nothing." He said and Jasper glared. I laughed as Jasper shook his head and wrapped an arm around Alice and headed into the school.

"So, what are you up too?" Edward asked. I shrugged and started walking. He followed beside me and I looked up at him.

"How did you get my number to text me last night?" I asked.

"I didn't text you last night." He said looking serious. I stood shocked and looked as he stopped ahead of me and turned. "Bella, I was just kidding." He said laughing. I pouted and walked forward and slapped his arm.

"That was not funny!" I said and shook my head.

"Are you mad?" he asked. I nodded and he stopped me. "Okay…how about I let you copy my notes in class today? That way you can sit and day dream?" he said bargaining. I shook my head and looked up at him. "Then what do you want?" he asked.

"Ice cream…at lunch!" I said and smiled.

"Alright." We started walking and right as we stepped in mike stood in front of me.

"Hey Bella! So, I have a question, d-"he said.

"No." I said.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"I am not stupid…your probably going to act all nice and be all "Hey Bella want to go to the dance with me?' and my reply NO! Don't think I forgot yesterday or any of the other times you have harassed me and I won't forget so get out of my way, before I get my friend Edward here to put a beat down on you and kick your ass!" I said and pushed him aside and stepped in.

Edward walked up beside me and was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "That was great!" he said and smiled. "Well I got to run, see you at lunch!" he said and went of to his locker. I smiled and went to first period. I sat down still smiling and Alice turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing…me and Edward…well me mostly, Just told Mike off." I said and smiled as I told Alice all of what happened.

Class started and I made a decision. Today would not be so bad.

I was walking out to my car and saw Alice skipping over. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Okay! So after work you're going to follow me right?" she asked

I nodded and got into my car and Started to drive off. I was thinking about what all happened today, and realized something. Edward never bought me an ice cream. Ohh, I will get one! I pulled into the diner and got out and brought my bag in and dropped it on the counter. There were two couples in sitting as Alice bounced in after me and put her laptop down and tied her apron on and opened her laptop and started it up.

I shook my head as she opened up her itunes and started a song and danced along. I smiled and pulled out y notebook and started writing. I had an English assignment do. I was to write a short story. That was the easy part. I love writing. It came naturally to me. I nodded as I continued to scratch across the page.

I looked up and Saw a shadow leaning over me and saw Edward leaning across the counter reading my writing. He looked up and smiled.

"Keep your eyes away from my notebook! You shouldn't peep at my work." I said and closed it and looked up and Saw a woman sitting at my table. I left my notebook on the counter and stepped out and went over to her to take her order.

**EPOV**

I saw only about the first line of Bella's short story, I assume she was writing for English. I didn't hate writing but it was difficult to come up with a short story. Bella loved to write. I could tell when I would look over at her in class and see her scratching across the page as the teacher went on about nothing.

I reached across and pulled the notebook across the counter and peered over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't coming.

_She walked down the long corridor with her arms wrapped around herself; Her books held tight and a yellow paper clutched in her hand. Her hand gripped the Cold metal doorknob. She sighed as she slowly pushed the door open and shut it. She could fell the eyes on her as she walked to the teachers desk, placing the note on the old brown desk. She made her way to the back, with her eyes cast down and slipped into her seat and sat her books down. _

_She sat there day by day listening to the teacher but barley paying attention. The teacher had a daily routine. After giving a lesson she would tell the assignment and everyone would move at once and Whisper rumors about her. There had always been rumors. No matter who said what it could be out of thin air and one would appear and it was around the school. She looked forward listening as the kids would try to stay quiet and not turn and look but she could still hear. To hem it was too quiet but to her to was too loud. She was always quiet never muttering a word or saying anything. Teachers never called on her when the realized she wouldn't respond. They would call her name but she would stare ahead or glance down and pretend nothing was said. _

_Rumors were said that she had no voice, in reality she choose not to talk and didn't want too. She seem as a silent bird in the noisy woods. _

_She stepped into the cafeteria. Talking stirred and some glanced and said things about her. She sat at the Table she had always sat at. Nobody sat there. Just her. She would sit and scratch words across a page and listen to the conversations around her. To her they were all song birds, singing there own unique Beautiful sound; But she just listened, never making her own beautiful sound.  
_

_The conversations around her varied; Some about who was cheating on whom, or who was going to beat up whom. Every day her name would fall from the lips of students. And her name probably had come from every student teacher and anything in between at least once. And she didn't really want to know what they said; she just wanted to live through the day as if she wasn't there. _

_Most asked why she came to school, and why she didn't just stay home or drop out. IN the instant she would look up at the person who was asking and look at them with he sad eyes and never say a word. They would stand and leave. She knew why she never stayed home. The only reason, was because there was better than home. _

I glanced up and Saw Bella standing in front of me with her hands crossed and Glaring at me.

"Peeper!" she said as she took back her notebook. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am! But that." I said pointing to her book. "Was amazing!" I said and clapped quietly. She blushed as she slid her notebook into her bag and leaned toward me.

"You owe me." She said.

"I owe you what?" I asked.

"Ice cream!" she said as she smiled. I completely forgot about buy her one at lunch!

"Alright…here." I said handing her three bucks as she bounced over and slid it into the cash register and went and made an ice cream sundae. I laughed as she took a bite and smiled.

Her phone went off inside her pocket as she sat her sundae down. I reached over and stole a bite. She slapped my hand.

I smiled and glanced over at Alice and called her name. "Hey Alice! Can I look at your lab top?" I asked. She nodded and pointed at me.

"Stay out of my pictures…videos and anything marked Stay out!" she said. "Trust me don't" I nodded and looked up as Bella chatted on the phone with who ever.

I looked at the desk top and found a file named "Favorite Bella pieces." I clicked it and there were many word documents saved under it. I clicked the first and began reading.

_As I walk through these fields, wild flowers all around_

_The crickets make a quiet sound._

_Sitting in an open field watching time go by_

_Waiting, for the moon to appear in the night sky._

_Gazing at the moon in the dim light_

_Watching what unfolds at the beautiful sight._

_Take my hand and we will dance_

_Because, sometimes this is our last chance._

_And I won't forget, never._

_So I can make the moment last forever. _

I smiled and clicked to the next.

_There comes a point in our boring little high school lives_

_When we realize that we have to choose who were going to be._

_We choose our friends and our lovers_

_But sometimes we make mistakes._

_And when you choose a path there is no turning back_

_Because the path has blown away and you're stuck_

_You loose your past and everyone in it_

_And you're alone with no one_

_And you have no one to blame but your self_

_Because you decided to leave them behind._

_Don't expect me to be waiting for you at the end of the road,_

_When you weren't there waiting for me._

_I found a replacement for you and I don't need you anymore_

_Go, run because the darkness is coming and you will be lost._

_The cold air will close around you and you will be alone_

_Until you're found in the dawn of day_

_But you won't make it that far because your_

_Your tears froze over and you blood ran cold_

_Death was at the begging of your story_

_While it is at the end of mine._

_Choose wisely?_

I sat there and gazed at the screen at what I read. The words put thoughts in my head I never thought about. Am I choosing wisely?

**OKAY! how was it?**

**Just so you know, I wrote ALL pieces that were Bella's. The last is my favorite beside the one about the girl. My latest was the one about the girl. I wrote that in class when I was bored. I love to write stuff like that!!**

**If you EVER need anything along those lines, I would Try and write one for your story or anything!**

**Well any questions? PEACE!**

**Writing Rabbit**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry about the extremely long wait. But remember my new rule: when I finish the next chapter I post the new one :) sooo I hope you love this. Blah blah I ain't SM. Moving on! Here ya'll go!**

**BPOV**

I had just got off the Phone with my mother and told her about my week. She called every Friday to see how I was. And occasionally she did on Wednesdays. I slid my phone shut and slid it back into my pocket. I glanced over and Saw Edward with his hand resting on his Hand and reading something on Alice's laptop.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He looked up and sighed.

"Nothing…" he said. I pulled it away and looked. He hadn't clicked out but just minimized it. It said '_Favorite Bella pieces.' _ I maximized it and looked at what he was reading. It was a piece I wrote last year for English. It had to show emotion and I got an A.

I looked up at him and slid it back to him. "I like that one. It's my favorite." He said and closed the device.

"Really?" I asked he nodded and I looked up as a man and woman came in. Emmett and Jasper tore in and sat down next to Edward. I sighed as I went to take the couples order. Many kids from school came in soon after that and sat down waiting on me and Alice.

I was running back and fourth and trying to get food to the people and not fall. I sighed as I was done running back and fourth and stood resting in front of Edward and Emmett.

"SO EDDIE!" Emmett said putting his arm around Edward's Shoulders.

"We went through this yesterday…no 'Eddie'" Edward said sighing.

"Whatever! So, you want to hang out with me and Jasper! Were having a slumber party!" he said. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to stifle my laugh.

"Sure…I guess." Edward said.

"YES! Jasper! Edwards Joining our Slumber party!" Emmett Yelled. I shook my head and continued working.

My shift soon ended and I was climbing into my car with my apron in hand and throwing it in the seat beside me. I was over at Alice's house to see her and Rosalie setting pillows and Blankets on the floor. "Movie night?" I asked. The nodded and I went up stairs to change into my Pj's. I came back and the popcorn and soda was out and ready.

We watched through the movie and I laughed and enjoyed it a lot. When it ended Alice sat up and looked at the time. "I have an Idea!" she yelled and went over and grabbed her phone.

She threw it at Rosalie and gave her a blanket. "OKAY! Now, what we do is use the blanket to cover our mouth and prank call the boys." She said smiling.

"YES!" I said and high-fived her. "Call Edward's Phone!" I said and got my number out for them.

Rose put it on speaker and I held a pillow to cover my laughter.

"Hello?" I heard Edward ask. Rosalie put the blanket over her mouth and started talking.

"Yes, sir……….." she trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering……" she said. I laughed in the pillow.

"Wondering what? Who is this!?" he asked.

"I cannot release that information. But I need to know something?" she said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Can I know what you're wearing?" she asked and he hung up. We laughed and threw the phone down. "Oh that was great!" Rosalie said.

We laughed and called each boy. I got Jasper and Alice got Emmett. We were rolling when Emmett answered.

"IS this a freak? Cause if you like penis IM GONE! I have a smoking HOT girl friend and she'll kick your ass!" we laughed and hung up and called back and when he answered and said the same thing Rosalie spoke.

"OH REALLY! Thanks Emmett, love you too!" she said and hung up.

The night went on of girl games and talking about nothing. Then I drifted to sleep of Evil dress monsters and Clowns.

I woke up the next morning to fresh coffee and Doughnuts. We ate quickly and dressed before heading down the road to the mall to buy dresses for the dance.

"ALICE!" I yelled as I tried on the 5th dress, that was to short for my liking. "I refuse to wear this!" I yelled and threw it over the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…."she said.

"Don't say that again." I opened the door and looked at her. "I want to pick a dress." I said and walked out of the dressing room. "You can Judge it." I said and walked around her.

"FINE! But if I don't like it I have a perfect one." She said and followed me as I went to find a dress for me.

I found a dress that was simply amazing. IT was Blue, like Edward Mentioned and didn't go above any areas I disagreed with. It had Knots on the straps that

"How about this?" I asked holding it for her to see. She tapped her chin and walked around examining it from all sides and squealed.

"It's perfect!" she said and took it from my hands and running off. I stood and walked over to see if any shoes were eligible for my dress. I found a black pair that was amazing.

"These?" I held them up for her to examine.

"YES!" she yelled and ran off. I smiled and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and slid it up.

_I know you called us last night._ I looked at the name and it was from Edward. I smiled and quickly texted back.

_**I have no idea what you're talking about. **_I smiled and slid my phone shut. I smiled as I went over to Rose.

"What are you all smiley about?" she asked turning to me.

"Nothing, I just got a text." I said and went to sit on the bench outside the store. I sighed and saw Alice come out with the bags. She threw mine at me and we stood and left.

:.:

**EPOV**

Staying the night with Jasper and Emmett I learned a few things.

One: Emmett is sometimes a dumbass. The reasons are : HE does his PERSONAL! Things at other peoples house….with the doors unlocked. And I'm not talking about using the bathroom.

_Flashback_

_Me and Jasper were sitting in his room talking about music. And were curious what was taking Emmett so long to use the bathroom. We walked to the door and heard moving and Jasper peeked in through the crack and saw Emmett masturbating._

_I covered my mouth and pulled out my phone and Jasper did the same. We snapped some pictures and I got video footage. _

_We ran silently back to Jasper rooms and fell down laughing hard. We composed our selves long enough to when Emmett came back in. _

"_Sorry guys! I had to go real bad." He said and sat down as he looked at us. I stared at him and glanced at Jasper and started laughing all over again._

"_Sure, Emmett….what were you really doing!" he asked. _

"_I have no idea what your talking about." He said _

"_Really?" then Jasper pulled out his phone and showed Emmett. "What are you doing then?"_

"_HEY!" he yelled and snatched his phone and started deleting the pictures. "what I do in bathrooms is my own business!" he said._

"_Why didn't you lock the door then?" I asked._

"_Cause the lock is broken! Jasper accidentally broke it off when he tried to knock the door down one day." He said and stood snatching my phone and deleting all the evidence away._

_That was the laugh of the night._

_End Flash back!__** (A/N: I got the idea from the chocolate war: best book ever!)**_

I shook my head at the memory and looked at my phone. I had been texting Bella, for two hours and we were rambling about random things.

I was sitting in my living room watching television, when my mom walked in. I jumped up and helped her put bags down that she had overflowing in her arms. "How do you manage to carry all these by your self?" I asked sitting them down on the counter.

"Just something a mother does." She said and kissed my cheek. "How was last night?" She asked.

"Good, we got pranked called though." I said as I unpacked the contents of the bags.

"By whom?" she asked.

"Bella, Alice, and Rosalie." I said.

"Ohh, those girls you hang out with now." I nodded and she turned to me. "You should invite them to dinner. With Jasper and Emmett too!" she said.

"I should?" I asked.

"Yes and you will if they can tonight. Right NOW!" she said and pointed at the phone. I out my self phone and dialed Bella's Number.

"Hello, Bella Swans Phone, this is currently Alice, Bella is being a bitch about Lunch, how may I help you?" I heard. I laughed and heard Bella yell.

"_ALICE! Give me the damn phone!" _ I laughed as Alice handed the phone over "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey…Uhmm, my mom wants to know, if you Alice and Rose want to come over for Dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure!" I heard them all answer. I sighed and shook my head.

"Aright, dinner is at 7:00, but be here a 6:30 and its casual so, don't wear a formal dress or anything." I said and Bella sighed.

"Thank god!" she said and laughed. I smiled at her laughter. It was wonderful.

"Alright, well see you later……" she sighed. "E- man." She said and I heard giggling then a quick bye then the line went dead. I shook my head and hung up. I quickly called Jasper and Emmett and invited them. The replied wit ha big fat YES! "We love Esme's cooking." That's what they say every time.

I love my mom but she embarrasses me, at these things usually. "Hey mom, everyone said yes. So they'll all be here at 6:30 so we can all chat before." I said and started to leave.

"Alright well, go shower!" she called.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want my son smelling like he just got back form a party"She said.

"But, I did." I said.

"Well all the more reason to shower now!" she called. I sighed and dashed up the stairs to get ready for tonight.

:.:

I was sitting on the couch watching television with Jasper and Emmett. It was 6:40, and Bella and the girls still weren't here. I sighed as my mother walked in.

"Oh, calm down Edward! Bella will be here soon." I sat up and looked at her. "Yes, I know about your crush!" she said as she waltzed back into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett started laughing and I turned to glare at them.

The Door Bell rang and I jumped up.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said and walked with me to the door. I opened the door to See Alice and Rosalie standing shoulder to shoulder. They stepped in and hugged Jasper and Emmett, I turned around and saw Bella standing there with her hands together behind her back. She was in a Purple dress. It was simply beautiful. Her brown hair was down around her shoulders, straightened. She had a locket necklace with heart like shape earring and a butterfly ring. The only make up on her was black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. Her shoes were simple flats that matched her dress and she had purple nail polish across her nails.

I stepped aside and smiled as she stepped in looking inside my house for the first time.

"Edward, your house is amazing." She said and turned to me. I smiled she tried to take a step forward but tripping on the rug. I heard everyone take a breath in as I rushed forward and caught her in my arms.

"Well, you are just as Edward described." I looked up and saw my parents smiling at us. I looked down as Bella blushed, standing up. This shall be a long night.

**Was it worth the wait??!! Okay first: I need your choice. **

**Should bella: be able to sing and play guitar and other select instruments?**

**Or**

**Just sing? And give the instrumental skills to others. **

**(pick the first!)**

**but hey! I'm just sayin. Lol that line is the best!**

**Okay im done. See yah later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! So I wrote and extra long chapter…hope you love it. LOTS OF STUFF HAPPENS. Just to warn you. Also, my polyvore account is on my profile….I have Bella's dress on there. Just to let you know what it looks like. Blah blah blah I don't own. Hope you love it!**

**BPOV**

I looked down at Bella as red creped across her cheeks and down her neck. I helped her stand up straight as I glanced behind my mother and father at Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. The girls had smiles across there faces and the guys had a hand over there mouth's laughing quietly. I sent them all glares and turned back to my mother and Father.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, and that is Alice and Rosalie." I said as Bella reached out her hand and shook my Mother and Fathers hands.

"You have a Beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." I said and smiled at them as they led us into the living room. I sat on the white couch that was really comfortable.

"Call, me Esme, no need for Mr. and Mrs. Were not that old." She said and laughed. I smiled as she stood. "I will be back I'm just going to check on the food." She left the room with grace that was indescribable. I smiled as I saw Photos around the room, of Edward running and playing.

"What?" he asked from beside me. I pointed at him with mud smeared on his cheeks and him smiling with two front teeth missing. We laughed as Emmett looked at the picture.

"Wow, Edward! I didn't know you were a model for that brand of mud!" he smiled at him.

"Shut up, don't make me get the unlocked door story." He said and Emmett stopped smiling and sat down. He grumbled something and shook his head as me and Jasper silently laughed.

"Do we get to hear what's going on?" Rosalie asked and Emmett glared at me.

"NO!" Emmett said and crossed his arms and glared at me and Jasper. I looked at Carlisle as he was silently laughing from his spot next Alice.

"Dinner!" Esme yelled and we all stood and went to the dining room. I sat down next to Edward and across from Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were at the ends and we took the seat in between. Dinner was great. It was a casserole that was heaven.

"Esme…if I could die eating this I would be a happy woman." I said taking another bite.

"SEE Edward! We are not the only ones in love with your moms cooking!" Emmett said pointing at Edward. "But! Bella's cooking is second." He said and I stared at him.

"Bella, you cook?" Edward and his parents looked at me. Everyone around the table was waiting for me to answer and I shrugged.

"A little." I said and continued eating.

"A Little! She has this cake she made for my birthday that was the best! She had Carmel, dark chocolate, pecans and cookies in it! It would shock food network people!" Alice said smiling. I didn't really want to be bragged about right now.

"Hey! They should come over one night on fall break! Try out your cooking!" Jasper said.

"That would be lovely. Do you mind Bella?" Esme asked.

"You can if you would like." I said. "It's kind of a party thing though." I said.

"Yeah! Her dad goes fishing with his friends and Bella always invites us over! This year Eddie can come! And Esme and Carlisle can come over Tuesday for dinner!" Emmett said smiling.

"Sure, I guess." I said and smiled. We finished dinner chatting about up coming events…or in other words: The Dance.

I sat silently as they all chatted. "Edward! Why don't you play the Piano for everyone?" Esme said smiling at him. "How about that new one you wrote." She said smiling. I looked at Edward whose eyes were wide and shook his head.

"Uhh...well, alright." He said as he stood and went into a room with a Baby Grand piano in the room with Windows around giving a great view of the scenery of the woods.

He sat down and let his hands flow across the keys. I watched his hands go back and forth as he played the piece. I smiled and looked at Alice who was staring just like me. "Bella he plays piano too!"

"SHH!" I said. "You all already bragged about my food skills no more on my music skills." I said.

"Bella you play?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. And turned to see Edward smile at me and stand pointing at me then the seat.

"Play?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said and Alice pushed me towards the seat. I sighed and sat down. I stared at the keys and then let my hands touch them slightly as I pushed down the first note. I played a few keys and stopped.

"I don't really like playing the piano." I said and stood.

"But, you should hear her on a keyboard! And on the guitar!" I heard Emmett say.

"Emmett! Wanna quite spilling my life out!" I said looking at him.

"Sorry, but you are awesome." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"How about this…if I can not play now…I'll play something on fall break." I said making an offer.

"Okay." Edward said and we all left the piano room. WE spent the evening chatting about anything.

It was about 9 o'clock, and I was getting tired. I was always tired on Fridays. I blinked trying to stay awake when Edward noticed how I was falling over.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah…just tired." I said and Alice stood.

"Okay…lets get you home." She said and helped me stand. We all said goodbye and left. I fell asleep in the car on the way home and woke up in my room. How that little pixie gets me upstairs I will never know.

* * *

I woke up Saturday afternoon and heard a knock at me door. I got up and saw I was dressed in my skull pajama pants and a white shirt that had my name on the front. I went to the door yawning and opened it to see Jacob standing there.

"Hey…" I said my voice trailing off for another yawn.

"Did I wake you Bella?" he asked smiling. I nodded and scratched my head and looked at him.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"Yeah…uhh do you want to hang out?" he asked. I sighed and went to answer but Alice walked under his arm and into my house and stood beside me.

"Sorry Jacob…but we have to go do girl stuff." She said and was about tot close the door. "She'll text you later!" she said and shut the door. I saw Jacob sulk away through the window.

"ALICE!" I said and sighed as I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs under me. "I don't understand that boy…how do I let him know I'm not in love wit him?" I asked.

"Say it." She said. I sighed and nodded. I loved Jacob but I didn't want to marry him and spend my dying days next to him. I probably wouldn't have a one night stand with him. But that's just me.

"well what can I do for you this morning pixie?" I asked as she just sat down and looked at me.

"Nothing, I knew you would need help getting out of that." And she pointed at the door.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. We laughed and spent the day watching TV and talking.

Days passed and before I could catch up with time, it was Thursday and Alice had me trying on my dress and walking in my shoes so I won't fall. I slipped it on and pulled the shoes on and paraded around my room as Alice and Rosalie watched me. What a day off work.

I was walking back and forth when the door rang. I went to answer it and Alice went with me and Rosalie trailing behind. I opened the door to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing. Alice slammed the door and was talking through it.

"EDWARD! COVER YOUR EYES! Emmett PUT YOUR HANDS OVER HIS! He can't see her dress!" she yelled and peeked out and let them in. Edward almost fell because he couldn't see. I laughed and Jasper and Emmett looked at me.

"DAMN! Bella you look hot!" Jasper said and I smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go change so Edward can see again. Come on Alice, Rose." I said and they followed. "You three can do whatever besides Mess up my house!" I yelled and ran up stairs.

They helped my pull my dress of and slip some pants on and a t-shirt. we heard music below and ran down stairs to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper singing along to the radio. I covered my mouth as they sang along and danced to the beat.

_I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go baaad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad_

I laughed as Jasper sang and pointed at Edward who broke out into song.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was soooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

Me, Rose and Alice covered our mouths as Emmett sang with Jasper and Edward.

_You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go_

They continued to dance and the Girl part was coming up. "Bella go sing, we will follow and show them how it's done!" Rosalie said I nodded and started down the stairs, and when I started the guys turned and looked at me and the girls as we began to sing.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

I smiled at Edward's expression. I forgot he didn't know I could sing. Jasper jumped in and still sang.

_She was sooooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

The song continued till it ended. We all laughed and fell on the couch and turned to see my dad standing there looking at us. I looked at the clock on the wall and he was home on time.

"Well, I guess it's okay, for me to come home to a musical. And you boys better, be not making them girls bad in the way I'm thinking." He said.

"Dad!" I yelled and he laughed and walked to the kitchen. I sat down and looked at everyone and we started laughing.

The night went on and everyone left, and my dad had already gone to bed, telling us to quiet down and not interrupt his beauty sleep. I smiled and shut off the lights and climbed under the covers of my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I heard an awful loud ruckus going through my room and I sat up and saw Alice throwing clothes in my room around.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She pulled out a black shirt, with a black and white plaid over shirt. She gave me skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

"Wear this." she said and left. I looked out the window as she sped off. If wasn't to afraid I would wear what I want but, it was a cute outfit. I took a shower, since I didn't last night. I dried my hair and put on the clothes she instructed and went down stairs.

Charlie had already left for fall break and would be back on Saturday next week, and if I need him he had his cell phone. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door to my truck.

As I arrived at school I saw that there were banners everywhere and Signs saying "FIND A DATE FOR THE FALL DANCE!" and things along those lines.

Classes went by seeing as fall break is next week; we just watched movies and caught up if we were behind.

I sat down at lunch and munched on fries that were not salty enough. I grabbed a few salt packets and poured it on my fries. Emmett sat down and we talked, soon everyone joined and we soon left for class again.

Many kids left early to get ready for the dance but some stayed. I was forced to leave early and go to Alice's house.

It Took Four Hours. FOUR HOURS.

Just to get ready. And it was torture. After enduring to torture I was able to see in the mirror, the reflection of a beautiful person. And it was me. I smiled as I touched my hair; it was curled and pulled half way up. I smiled and watched as Rose and Alice got ready waiting for them. The Door bell rang and Alice squealed. Okay Bella come down 5 seconds after us.

I nodded as the headed down and opened the door. I heard Alice talking to Jasper and Rose talking to Emmett.

5…4…3…2…1

"Where's Bella?" I heard ask as I came down trying not to fall. I was nervous. That was the truth. I got down and smiled as Edward stared at me.

"Told ya she looked hot." Emmett said and smiled.

"In Words of Emmett, you do look hot." He said and smiled at me. I laughed as we all headed out the door to the car to go to the dance.

* * *

Even though I hate dancing, it was pretty fun. I laughed and danced with Alice and Rose and when the slow song came on I was shocked to see Edward in front of me holding me as he stepped back and forth.

"if you hate dancing why did you come?" Edward asked.

"If I said no to you, mike would have asked and I can't handle that." I said and smiled at him. "You know you're not that bad Edward." I said smiling.

"Are you saying I'm one of your Bff's?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure. Might as well be, we hang out enough." I said and smiled at him.

"Well I'm honored." He said as we continued to dance. The song ended and a fast came on. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll b back." He said as he guided his away around dancing bodies to the rink table. I sat down at our table and waited for his return.

James came over and was talking to me about his new girlfriend. I had helped him only three weeks ago get the girl he wanted. He had fallen on his knees begging, saying he needed a girls help and I was really the only one that didn't treat him like scum.

We laughed at the memory and I looked up and saw Edward gliding away with Lauren and Jessica on his arms out the gym doors. I watched as Alice ran to me.

"Bella…" she trailed off and looked at me with sad eyes. IT was bad enough to be left at a school dance alone by your date…but worse by a guy you were helping and just said was one of your best friends.

I shook my head and grabbed my purse. "See you guys." I said as I started to leave.

"Bella!" I heard them call my name but I ignored them. I didn't have a ride so I walked. Taking my shoes off and letting the cool pavement touch my feet. I sat on my front porch looking up at the stars.

Had I really been that stupid to believe he was changing? That he really had somebody he wanted more than anything? Was that the guy I wanted to help? No.

That however is most defiantly not the guy I thought I was falling for. Dancing like we did made me realize, he probably wasn't just a friend. But what I witnessed made anything I ever had, disappeared. I stood and walked inside. I slipped my dress of and pulled my pajama pants on and a t-shirt. I glanced at my phone to see three messages from Alice, two from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, and 4 from _Him._ I also had missed calls from him.

What? Did he think I never saw him? That I would just act like it was nothing. I was more embarrassed than angry. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I saw _him_ calling again.

I hit the answer button and held the phone to me ear and listened.

"Hello...Bella?" he asked.

"Stop calling….I don't want to talk to you…just leave me alone." I said and hung up.

I threw my phone to the floor as it rang again. The battery fell out and I slipped under that covers and went to sleep.

* * *

I layed in bed all day….it was Saturday and I wanted more than anything then to lie down and do nothing. And that's what I did. I ignored the ringing of my house phone. If it was Charlie I would call him tomorrow and explain that I wasn't home and my phone was dead. Finally at 6 pm. I was tired of lying and got up and ate a sandwich. I sat down with a blanket and a soda and watched movies until I drifted off to sleep.

**Oohhhh. Who saw that coming??? I did but that's because I wrote it! So I and making Bella instrumental. She can, play keyboard (like me) and guitar and sing. THAT will be used for advantage later. **

**So you know in those stories where Edward gets drunk and acts weird? That might happen. I made it fluffy and Funny. So **

**Until next time Peeps!**

**~Writing Rabbit**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So I this isn't as long as before but I saw how everyone was all "what the crap!" so I thought since I had this written I would be nice and give you this. Hope you enjoy….cause we all know Edward made a mistake. But it gets better! You'll see:)**

**BOV**

I was laying in the living room dreaming of Snow when I heard a loud banging on the door. I sat up and saw all the lights off and the TV screen black. I guess I fell asleep watching the movie. I looked around and jumped when I heard loud banging on the door. Charlie was gone for fall break week and ii was home alone. I got up and scurried over to the door glancing out peep hole to see Edward standing there with his hands against the door with a bottle in his hand.

I opened the door and looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why? There isn't a need." I said.

"Yes there is….I need to talk to you. And it's…." He trailed off.

"No! There isn't anything to talk about! You left me! At the dance! To go with Lauren and Jessica! Was your Stupid Mystery Girl there?! Did she see you! I hope she did! Then she would understand what a low down asshole you are!" I yelled at him.

"Can I please come in? Its fucking cold out here and your body is so warm…" he said taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around me. I fell down and yelled at him.

"Edward! Get off me!" I screamed as he looked down at me. He breathed in my face and I smelled his breath. "Ughh! Have you been drinking?" He sat up and straddled me, and took another gulp of the drink. I sat up and snatched it out of his hand and threw it out the door.

"Hey! That was mine! I would have shared!" he yelled. I pushed him off me and stood up and shut the door. I looked down at Edward curled on the ground, it looked like he was crying. "Bella…..I'm sorry…they made me!" he said and looked up at me. His eyes were red and he had tear stains on his cheeks. I helped stand him up and sat him down on the couch.

He Looked at me and started to cry more. He wrapped his arms around me and cried on my shoulder, shaking violently as he let his tears go. He finally quieted down and looked up and around. He looked on the ground and stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did my drink go…" he trailed off and walked into my kitchen. I followed him as he went to the fridge and opened the door and was looking through it. He found a bottle of Vodka and opened it and took a gulp. I ran up and jerked it out of his hand.

"Is this your idea to apologize? Because I'm still pissed and giving your self alcohol poisoning right now isn't going to help!" I said and smashed the bottle in the sink.

"No…I just, can't stand the pain…." he said and fell to the ground with his knees bent up and his elbows against them holding his head up. "It wasn't my idea…they told me…they…said…" he said and went quite.

"Edward…what are you talking about?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"You won't listen anyway." He said and turned away.

"I would if you told the truth." I said putting my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me. "Tell me." I said and he sighed and let his legs fall down.

"I went to get a drink and when I turned they were standing there. They told me…that I was…wrong…that you didn't care…and you were not trying to help me just trying to ruin me…and that you were using me to…I don't know…I can't remember but, when I looked over you were talking to James…and they said you were using me for him…and I believed them…and got mad…and let them drag me outside…but when they tried to take me to the closet I ran...out to the woods." He said and ran his hands through his hair and looked over at me. "When Alice called me and asked what was wrong with me, I told her and she said I should call you….but you never answered"

"They really said that?" I asked. He nodded and wouldn't look at me. I looked down and bit my lip. "Okay…listen..." I said and he still looked away. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

"They are jealous that they can't have you and that you would rather be with me and my friends then there nasty selves." I said and smiled up at him.

"Yeah…their bitches." He said and I laughed at him. "I guess I'll go home." He stood up and started to the door. I ran to him and tackled him to the floor. "Fuck!" he yelled and flipped so he was above me. "What are you doing?" he asked. I stared into his beautiful green eyes as he started to lower his head. I pushed him off me and ran to the door blocking it.

"You are crazy if you think you are driving home." I said and locked the door and he just looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you are half way drunk…and you could die." I said as I dragged him to the couch and pushed him down on it. Sleep there." I said and went to turn the kitchen light off.

"Were you sleeping here?" he asked.

"Yeah, before you beat my door down. Why?" I asked going to sit by him.

"It smells like…Apples and flowers…" he said as he threw his shoes off and looked at me evilly and wrapped his arms around me and forced me to lay down beside him. Apples and Flowers…I have strawberry shampoo? Weird. "Am I still your Bff?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…" I said.

"Edward!" I moaned. "I have to go to Bed."

"I like how you say my name that way." He said and smelled my hair. "Mmhmm, Apples and Flowers." He said and held me tighter. I sighed. Really Weird.

"Edward. I have to go to bed." I said again and turned to see him asleep with me in his arms. I couldn't shift back to where my back was to his chest, so I was stuck staring at him all night…well morning since it was 3 am. I looked up at his sleeping face as he breathed evenly.

"Mmhmm…Bella…" he sighed in his sleep. I smiled as he squeezed me tighter and pulled me closer. My face was right against his chest and he had his head resting on my head and was smiling. "My…love…" he said and I stared shocked. Was he talking about me? That's not possible. My mind went back to a few minutes ago when he tried to kiss me but he was drunk and that is not…good…

"Bella…I ….love…you." he said and pulled me closer. I sighed and felt tears in my eyes…this is not real…no. I felt his arms loosen a bit and I slid out from his arms. I had to call Alice! I went to the stairs and he whispered in the dark.

"Bella…my love…forever." He whispered, before I was gone.

* * *

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's Number. I didn't care if it was fucking 3 am, I needed my best friend.

"Hello…." I heard her say quietly.

"ALCIE!" I yelled.

"AHH! What? Bella…its 3 am! What the fuck?" she asked. I heard Jasper moan…

"Alice I need you now! Come over now!" I said quietly.

"Can it not wait till 9…? "She asked.

"Uhh no! NOW! I would for you and you know it, please." I pleaded.

"Alright…I'll be there in five." She said and hung up. I sighed and tip-toed down stairs quietly not waking Edward up. I sat in the chair and watched as he mumbled nothing into the air. I finally heard a quiet knock on my door.

I jumped up and opened it.

"Okay, what B-"she stopped and looked at Edward asleep on my couch. "What is this?" she asked pointing at him.

"He came over, drunk, saying he was sorry and that he just wanted to talk, so I let him in and threw his drink out the door and we talked and he was going to drive home and he sat on my couch and pulled me down with him and then went to sleep and said…" I trailed off.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He s-"I was stopped because Edward mumbled it again.

"Bella…I Love you." He said and Alice jerked her head around and then back at me.

"Oh…shit." She said.

**OH Shit indeed! His secrets out! But does belle realize this? Maybe….but you'll have to wait for that information! HA! So any questions? I had someone ask me some and I love questions! Ask away! And send me love!**

**Peace!**

**~Writing Rabbit**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this may kind of short, but hey! I know you guys are waiting and I whipped this goodness for you, so please enjoy it! I ain't the twilight owner, blah, blah, blah.**

**Love it, Hate it, Do what you please!**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my bed after not sleeping the entire night. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. What _he _said. It made everything I have ever done with him, a question…I sat up and watched as the sun slowly creped up behind the trees and started to rise into the morning sky.

Alice. She had said it was probably in friends since, considering the talk, I told her we had. But is that true? Does he love me as a friend? Or is it possible he _Loves me? _What do I do when he wakes up? Pretend I heard nothing, and just…act as though I never heard it…because even in my deepest thoughts, I had a feeling I couldn't understand.

What was this feeling? Was it _Love_?

No. I couldn't possibly be falling for _Edward, _could I?

I shook my head and tried to erase the thought out of my brain. I stood glancing at the clock and saw 5:00 am. I sighed and walked quietly down the stairs. I glanced and saw Edward tangled in the blanket, sleeping soundlessly.

I padded into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I quietly went back upstairs and walked into my room and grabbed a towel. In my haste of crying, and lying, doing nothing, I never took a shower; I was in need of one. I started the water and let the warm water wash over my body, and let it take over me.

I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed it in my hair and massaged it into my scalp. I rinsed and scrubbed my body with my body wash and turned the water off. I wrapped the towel around my body and tightened it in way of keeping the heat in. I slipped out of the bathroom and head to my room to change.

I pulled my pajama pants and a simple shirt on and let my hair hang to dry. It was already 6, and I slipped my socks on and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some ibuprofen. I sat them on the table and went back to make breakfast for myself and the sleeping boy in my living room.

I was too into cooking I didn't hear the silent movement of somebody move to sit in the kitchen. When I turned and saw Edward sitting at the table, with his glass of water and his head in his hands.

I sat a plate down in front of him and turned grab my self coffee. I grabbed him a cup and set milk and sugar out for him.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble quietly. I sat down opposite of him and silently ate. I had no idea what to say to him. I looked up as he just stared at his food and sipped his water. His eyebrows were furrowed in the middle and He. Just. Stared.

Like the food was laughing at him.

I finally found my voice and spoke quietly not to startle him. "I can save your food for later if your not hungry." I said as he jumped slightly.

"No…no…I was just thinking." He said. "What did I do last night?" he asked looking up at me. I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of moving in the kitchen, but as I sat up I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in a small living room with pictures of a young girl…on the walls…Bella's, house.

I quickly jumped up and winced from the pain. I couldn't remember _anything. _I remembered Bella leaving the dance and Alive yelling at me, asking why I was acting this way…and calling her and her crying telling me to leave her alone, and going home and, threw things around my room, and then…blank.

_How did I Get Here? _I saw two pills and a glass of water sitting on the table infront of me and I took the medicine, ibuprofen. I swallowed it down with water and stood, walking slowly to the kitchen to see, Bella, Cooking.

I glanced around and saw the sink, with a broken bottle in it. I got a sudden flash back.

_Bella jerked the bottle out of my hand and smashed it into the sink. _

"_Is this your idea to apologize? Because I'm still pissed and giving your self alcohol poisoning right now isn't going to help!" she yelled._

"_No…I just, can't stand the pain…." I said and fell to the ground with my knees bent up and my elbows against them holding my head up. "It wasn't my idea…they told me…they…said…" I whispered and went quite. _

I came back to the moment and silently sat down with my head in my hands. _What did I do? _I couldn't remember but from what I just remembered, it couldn't be good.

Bella sat a Glass of coffee, sugar, milk and a plate of food in front of me. I stared at it and mumbled a quite "thanks." I still stared not knowing what to say…cause I had no idea, what I did or didn't do.

"I can save your food for later if your not hungry." she said making me jump slightly.

"No…no…I was just thinking." I said. I needed to ask her "What did I do last night?" I asked looking up at her. She sighed and sat her fork down and looked away.

"I was asleep and you were knocking on my door, Drunk. I opened it and you wanted to come in and Talk. I let you in but took your bottle and threw it outside, and you fell on me…and went to the kitchen and tried to take more alcohol, but I smashed it in the sink and you fell to the ground and told me what happened at the dance, and what…_They _told you, and I forgave you, because, everything was just…a …big…mistake." She said and sighed.

I stared at her and swallowed. "I'm sorry." I told her and she looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because …I...shouldn't have listened to them, or gone with them…it was a mistake, and I shouldn't have came her last night." I told her as she looked at me.

I stood and finished my water. "I should go." I said and started to walk away.

I heard her move the chair across the floor and her step behind me. I grabbed my jacket off the floor and slipped it on. I needed to get home and…think. I turned to her.

"I still want you to be my friend." She said. I smiled a little and nodded.

"I'd like that." I said as she stepped forward and hugged me gently.

"Please, don't get drunk again…you drink and driving, is not a happy thought." She said and let me go smiling. "Your parents still coming Tuesday?" I asked

"I assume." I said and opened her front door. I stepped out into the early morning sun and got into my car. I started it and lyrics came through the radio that I wished came true.

Life was becoming to difficult at this point. I _had _to tell her_. _It was hard to keep this a secret and still fell the way I did and be around her and not have her _know. _

I smiled as the lyrics came through and I drove away singing it.

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

**Enjoyable…how may of you WANT him to tell her soon? Cause I am SO curious to know (none sarcasm.) Anyway. That lyric is from **_**Saltwater Room By Owl City.**_** I live for them! They are my all time favorite. Also! If you haven't watched the movie "Across the Universe" I highly suggest you walk to the nearest movie store and rent it! And also if you haven't read the Awesome "Cirque Du Freak" series, check it out, because they are making a movie and it shall be rockin! (I love Evra!) Okay any questions? Suggestions? Want something special? Make me a comment/PM, I will see what I can doSend the Love.**

**PEACE!**

**~writing Rabbit**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So for the wait, but this masterpiece took time, and I had to perfect it. Now, the waited dinner party/sleepover all break party is here! Yes! No! okay, so please enjoy(I am not SM, please don't yell at me) Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I sat down at my table and stared at the food on the table, not touched. He had left, but with a promise to be back. He didn't say it, but I could see it within him. I put the untouched food in the fridge at save, and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I could smell his scent on the blanket and pillows that had only just smelt like me hours ago.

I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and tried to ease, the sudden chill that ran through me.

I layed down on the couch and let his scent take over my senses. 3 hours. Not thinking, just laying down, till I couldn't smell him on me anymore. I sat up and looked at the clock as 10:00 P.M. flashed. I walked to kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The phone rang through the house and t scared me, causing me to spill water on the floor.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella! Where were you!? I tried calling but, it was busy and you never answered your phone! I was worried!" I heard Charlie rant through the speaker.

"DAD! I am okay, my phone died and I left my charger at Alice's I accidentally unplugged the cord…cause I tripped on it." I quickly made up. He didn't need to know about what has happened it would only worry him more.

"Oh, okay, well is everything okay down there?" he asked

"Yeah, kind of quiet with out you." I say.

"Want me to come back?" he asked/

"No, me, Alice and Rose have plans so, just stay and catch as many fish as possible." I say.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." He said and we said our goodbyes before I threw the phone down and sat up. Monday was such a blah day.

I sat up and decided to clean up the house so when Charlie comes over he won't know anything really. I turned the TV on and turned it up as one of my favorite songs came through the speaker of the tv.

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch_

_Here._

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I sang along to the words and danced in a circle, while folding a blanket and dancing across the floor. I fell once, but it couldn't ruin my mood to sing.

_Our lips can touch_

_Our lips can touch_

_Here…_

I spun in a circle and slid across the floor and hit the wall. I heard small giggling I turned to see Alice and Rosalie standing by the door watching me with there phones out.

"Oh Bella that was so Funny!" Rosalie told me snapping her phone shut and sliding it into her pocket. I shook my head and turned the TV down as I walked back to the kitchen and started to clean the sink that contained a smashed bottle. Hopefully Charlie won't notice the bottle missing. The girls followed me in and watched as I picked up pieces of glass and threw them away.

"So Bella how was your night?" Rosalie asked. I looked over my shoulder at her and she was smiling.

"Alice! I didn't really want you to tell!" I said

"I'm sorry, but we're all BFF's and I thought it would be okay for her to know." Alice pleaded.

"Okay…just don't tell." I told her pointing.

"Yes, because that was my plan the entire time." She said smiling.

"What am I going to do? I don't want what he said to ruin our friendship! Besides he likes another girl!" said. I saw Rose glance at Alice but I never mention it. I sat down on the couch after cleaning and stared out the window. We hung out all day, having girl time and talking.

Around 7, they left and said they would see me tomorrow and I reminded them that tomorrow Edward's parents were coming over. I went to sleep thinking about what all could happen.

:.:

I woke up about 7, and started to get the food ready. I ran down to the Grocery and got the ingredients I need to make my special cake.

I rushed home and started to make the lasagna; I loved it so much. I was bust into making my cake I didn't hear the knock on the door. I had music playing and working, when I felt breath behind me.

My head jerked up and I turned and pushed them back. They grabbed my wrist and I saw that it was Edward. "Stalker! What are you doing in my house!" I asked

"I came to help." He said smiling.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I suppose you could…set the table? I don't know!" I said and I handed him some plates, and forks. "There." I said and he walked out. _Why did he come here?_

I finished my cake and cut it placing the small squares on the plate and wrapped them so they would still be good for later.

I jumped as I saw a shadow over my shoulder and Edward reached around me and tried to grab a square. I slapped his hand away is it made a loud 'POP' sound.

"Ow!" he screeched. "That hurt." I turned as he clutched his hand.

"Oh chill out! Besides you can't have one till everyone else does." I told him pointing.

"Fine, so what do we do till now?" he asked. I shrugged. It was 3, and nobody was expected till about 6. "Can I hear you play?" he asked. I thought about it.

"I guess." I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. My keyboard was sitting across a chair plugged into the wall. My Acoustic guitar was sitting on its stand right next to it. I sat down and picked up my guitar and pick and sat it down on my bed as I stood and turned the radio down. I put in my CD, of a song I had recorded of me playing the keyboard parts.

I grabbed my guitar and started to strum as the song started. When the words were meant to start I sang along quietly with out looking up, because I hadn't really played for anyone besides, Alice and Rosalie.

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

I paused as the light sound of the keyboard played.

_Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take or make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

I hadn't realized how close this song was to my life, and what was happening now, until now. I had heard it on the radio the other day, and loved it. I still hadn't looked up and didn't plan too. I continued playing when the next verse came.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time._

I paused slightly and glanced up at Edward to see him smiling and watching me. I shook my head and went back to the song.

_Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take or make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

_Time together is just never quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take or make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time_

The song ended and I looked up and Edward smiled widely. I stopped the CD and sat my guitar down and sat back down. "So…how was that?" I asked side glancing. He just stared at me.

"Amazing…" he said and stood glanced out my window. he was standing looking at all the music on my shelves and I layed back and stared at my ceiling.

"Hey, Bella…" he said I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah?" I asked. He sat down next to me and was looking at me and took a breath.

"I have something to tell you….I l-"he was cut off by my door busting open and Emmett running in and picking me up.

"BELLY-WELLY!" he yelled and spun around with me in his arms. "What is that traitor doing here!" he said as he put me down and pointed at Edward.

"Emmett, that real question is what are you doing in my house?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 4:30.

"Well…you see…..I…Alice told me it was okay!" he said and ran down stairs. I sighed and turned my radio off and saw Edward sitting there with a half angry and half sad look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked looking at him. He looked up and smiled at me but it was kind of forced.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said and stood. HE walked slowly out the door when we heard a loud thumping noise and Emmett yell.

"Damn! That hurt!" he yelled and everyone laughed. When me and Edward got downstairs, Emmett was holding his forehead and glaring at the archway to the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked

"That fucking wall! Got in my way!" he yelled and pointed at the top of the archway.

"Hey! I don't like to here that language in my house, or you can get the fuck out!" I said smiling.

"But…you just….what?" he asked and stumbled.

"This is my house. I can say what ever the hell I want." I said and Jasper started to laugh.

"That is so…unfair." He said and sat down on the coach.

:.:

I finished the lasagna and went up stairs to change my shirt and jeans. i brushed my hair and ran back downstairs, as Alice let in Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Bella." They said as I stepped off the stairs.

"Hey." I said and Esme hugged me. "Thank you…" I said.

"No, thank you for last night." She whispered and looked at me pointedly. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, the food is done of you guys are ready to eat." I said.

"Yes, I am starving!" Carlisle said and Edward shook his head and led his father and mother into the kitchen. We all followed and sat down around my table.

I grabbed the salad and Lasagna and set it on the table. "What would you like to drink?" I asked them all.

"Water" Esme and Carlisle

"Soda" For everyone else said. I grabbed glasses and filled them with water and filled tem with ice and put water in. I sat them down and grabbed the 2-liter of soda I bought earlier. I looked at the 8 glasses in front of me and figured I would have to carry two at a time. I heard shuffling feet and I turned as I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing there smiling.

"We are here to help milady." Jasper said smiling. I nodded and grabbed two glasses and handed them to Jasper, Next two to Emmett and Last two to Edward. I grabbed the two for Esme and Carlisle and Walked out and sat them down in front of them.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said smiling as I passed the salad and lasagna around for everyone and we sat down and started to eat.

Our conversations varied on Subject, like how we all became friends and how 'Great' my cooking was.

After we all finished I took there plates and grabbed the others for the cake. I went to the Kitchen and was putting them in the Sink. I grabbed the plate and started to head out.

I placed a slice on everyone's plate and sat down as they all tried it. Emmett groaned and moaned when he put it in his mouth. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? I knew she was making it and I have been waiting _all_ day to try one." He said and Edward nodded.

"She slapped my hand when I tried to get one." He said and pointed at me. Esme laughed and nodded

"That is one mistake: never try to take a woman's cooking masterpiece after she just finished it." She said and looked at Carlisle who shrugged.

"This is Amazing!" Carlisle said as he munched on the cake. Esme nodded and praised me for my cake. After everyone was finished I was piling everything into the dish washer, when Esme came in.

She was helping me when we finished. "You didn't have to help, Esme." I said.

"Yes, but for what you did, and cooking this amazing dinner I thought it would be nice." She said.

"Did Edward, tell you?" I asked

"No, I caught him sneaking in." she smiled. I smiled and she hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. "He does feel really bad about what happened. I am working on fixing the holes in his walls." She said.

"Holes?" I asked

"Yeah, he punched the walls…and a few holes emerged. But Carlisle stopped him before he could seriously hurt himself." She said. "So, now how about your singing?" she asked smiling.

I groaned as I went upstairs and grabbed my guitar and CD of pre-recorded keyboard tunes, that I had learned.

I placed it in the player and sat down on the coach. I sighed as Alice danced up and hit play.

_We wrote a prelude  
To our own fairy tale  
And bought a parachute  
At a church rummage sale_

_And with a mean sewing machine  
And miles of thread  
We sewed the day above L.A.  
In navy and red_

_We wound a race track  
Through your mom's kitchen chairs  
And fought the shadows back  
Down your dark basement stairs_

_I lit a match, then let it catch  
To light up the room  
And then you yelled as we beheld  
An old maroon hot air balloon_

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
Till we kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

I paused as the music played and continued to play that guitar.

_La la la laa laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laaaa_

I smiled as Everyone swayed back in forth and smiled as I played.

_We drank the Great Lakes  
Like cold lemonade  
And both got stomach aches  
Sprawled out in the shade_

_So bored to death you held your breath  
And I tried not to yawn  
You made my frown turn upside down  
And now my worries are gone_

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
Till we kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

The beat got fast and everyone danced as I smiled and laughed at everybody having a good time.

_I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
Till we kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down_

The song came to a slow stop and everyone clapped as I smiled and sat my guitar down. WE spent the rest of the evening talking until Esme and Carlisle said they were going to go meet some friends in Port Angles and wouldn't be back till tomorrow night.

"Now you kids be good, because if we get a call form the police station for anything, you will get it." Esme said and hugged us and told Edward bye.

"Now let the real party BEGIN!" Emmett said and pumped his fists in the air.

**(Ya'll are lucky I was going to go and end this chapter here, but I'm gonna give a little insight for you all.)**

Alice, and me and Rosalie went and gathered blankets and pillows and threw them to the floor. We got into our Pajamas, as for me; Alice brought some for me to wear. When we got downstairs, The boys wear in the sleep outfits, I suppose and were sitting on the floor eating popcorn.

"We just ate, how are you hungry?" I asked.

"Were guys, were always hungry." Edward said and Jasper and Emmett nodded. I shook my head and sat down as Emmett threw a bottle in the middle.

"Truth or Dare." He said. "Rules: person will spin, whoever it lands, gets the utter tragedy of getting a dare…or a wimpy truth. I dib first!" he said and spun before anybody could object….and it landed on me. I stared shocked and sent evil glares at the bottle.

"Okay Bella, Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Dare."

"I dare you too…." And I watched as my utter tragedy dare fell from Emmett's lips.

**HA! I win, see you thought I was gonna tell you. Not. Okay, so I might update tomorrow, cause NO SCHOOL! whoo! Yes, o school for me as it is "professional Development day" whatever that is.**

**BTW: the first song is _The Saltwater Room by Owl City_**

**the second song she sings for everyone after diner is : _Hot Air Balloon by Owl City_  
**

**SO Love this please praise, don't hate cause I stopped, but I did say a little insight. Any questions? Comments? Review's?**

**Peace!**

**~Writing rabbit!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry for the wait…I would write some then I had to go and study for chemistry...and that is not fun! But I did make a great grade! So kudos to me! But this is an okay chapter…I think. Please enjoy! And I ain't SM, don't get excited.**

**BPOV**

I saw Emmett glance quickly at Alice and Rosalie and smile. This was not good. "Please go with Rosalie and Alice, Bella." He said and smiled. I sighed and stood as I sulked all the way upstairs. I saw Alice walk to talk to Emmett as I disappeared up the stairs.

**EPOV**

Bella sighed and stood as Rosalie led her to the stairs. She turned as Alice went to talk to Emmett. "Edward, go to the kitchen and grab soda please." Alice asked. I nodded and got up as the started to speak in hushed tones.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, so you know Edward's "mystery Girl"?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well, it's Bella….but she doesn't know….so shut your mouth about it. Now I have to go help, but she is going to have…" I didn't hear anymore because she leaned down to whisper in his ear. _So they all knew?_ Great. I grabbed sodas and went back into the living room and sat them down on the table. Alice had already disappeared upstairs to do whatever they were doing.

"So, what did Alice say?" I asked. Looking at them as I opened a can and too a drink.

"Ohh…she said they would be down in about an hour." Emmett quickly lied.

"Oh really?" I asked and they nodded. "Okay, whatever, I know she told you." I said and looked at them.

"Told us what?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, he knows, quite acting mysterious." Jasper said. Emmett sighed as he opened his soda can and took a long drink. "SO how did you know we knew?" he asked.

"He probably has super mind reading powers, and heard us when he was in the kitchen, you eavesdropper!" he said pointing at me.

"Really? Did your dreams of Care bears and Rainbows tell you that?" I asked.

"Maybe! How did you know I had a dream about them one time?" he asked "SEE! Mind reader!" he said.

"Were they laughing at you, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"NO! They were laughing at Edward, I think." He said.

"Yeah that, or the fact that you dream of Rainbows and Care Bears." Jasper said laughing. I laughed and Emmett just pouted.

Finally after our laughing at Emmett and calming down Alice bounded down the stairs clutching the Rail.

"And Know!! Bella SWAN!" she said and I saw Bella's leg come into view on the stairs. She had on a Matching Pajama set, with her hair curled, her make up done and just…Beautiful.

"What do you think?" Rosalie said from behind her.

"Damn bells! You look hot!" Emmett said and ran over and hugged her.

"Thanks Emmett, you look great yourself." She said.

"What about you guys, Edward, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Great, you look, great." Jasper said smiling at her.

"Edward…?" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Beautiful…" was all I got out. Before Bella looked down and blushed. The girls came back over and we sat in our little circle, Bella beside me. Her knees, brushed mine as she sat criss-crossed beside me. I shuddered and watched as she spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Payback is a bitch." She said and smiled in his direction. "You know…before we came down, we heard the slight conversation of Emmett's, dream about rainbows and care bears…." She said

"Oh, no." Emmett whispered. I glanced at his wide eyes.

"Well Halloweens around the corner…and I was thinking a nice Unicorn outfit for Emmett!" Bella said smiling. Rosalie bent over to the floor and giggled loudly. Alice was the same. Jasper had his hand over his mouth and was shaking silently.

"No! I can't! I am being a gangster for Halloween!" he yelled.

"But it's a dare, and well, you are already Pretty Fly for A White Guy, Emmett." With that Rosalie started giggling louder.

"Thanks, but no!" he said whining.

"Sorry, but a dare is a dare. Again, Payback is a Bitch." I said and he crossed his arms and watched as Rosalie sat up and wiped tears away.

"Oh, that was great." She said and looked at Bella. "New Rule! Emmett can't go again, I shall take his place." She said. Apparently you can't go after one person if you went before them. Rosalie landed on Jasper making him prank call the Local Wal-Mart and tried to order 5 large pizzas to Newton's house.

Jasper landed on me and smiled devilishly. "Edward, your great friends with Jessica right?" he asked,

"Not, really…." I said.

"Well, I dare you too, dress in a French maids costume and pay her a visit…tonight." He said smiling.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Alice, pulled out the costume and handed it too me. "What…no!" I said pushing it away.

"Now, Edward. We have all done it. Jasper did last year…except he went to Newton's house…" Emmett said smiling. "It's kind of like tradition." He said.

"Uhh….fine." I said and grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. I pulled the contents out of the bag and looked at them. It was a black and white corset with a little apron on the front. The skirt came down on my thigh and it had a little underskirt with white dots on it.

"This is so stupid!" I say and wrap around myself and hold it so the outfit cannot be seen. I step out and see Alice holding shoes. "NO! No…I will not wear those." I say.

"Fine. But you have to ride in the car with out the towel. And she grabbed it and yanked it out of my hand. I tried to cover my self put Rosalie was there with a camera and snapped it at me.

"WHAT! NO!" Emmett and Jasper came out and threw a mini pink duster at me. I caught it and held it at my side. They started laughing and grabbed there jackets as he headed out the door and to Emmett's jeep. I climbed in the back and Bella sat next to me.

"This is so embarrassing." I said to myself.

"Oh don't feel bad…when I did it, I had to walk into the diner and sit with a random guy alone." She said smiling at me. "At least you know who you're going too." She said smiling at me.

We pulled up to Jessica's house and I sighed shaking my head. "What am I supposed to do? Stand there and let her stare at me?" I asked

"Make up something to say." Rosalie said.

"OH! And if they try and grab you, run for it, RETREAT to the jeep!" Jasper said smiling.

"Don't worry Eddie, it'll be all fun!" Emmett said turning to me. I stared at him for a few minutes. "Okay, so I was probably lying…but it shall be funny for us!" he said smiling. I stepped out of the jeep and felt the cold ground on my feet. It wasn't so bad, but I shouldn't say anything…they might make me put the shoes on.

I pulled my boxer shorts down so I didn't feel the wind …the outfit didn't cover much…I would probably think twice before wanting to see a girl in one ever again! I slowly made my way up to the door and stood there. I turned and saw everyone all around Emmett as he held a video camera and smiling. I flipped them he finger and Bella waved. I shook my head and raised my hand to knock.

_Please don't let her mom answer!_

I Heard Jessica giggle "I wonder if it's the hot pizza guy again." She said and opened the door and dropped her jaw.

"Hello…want me to clean your house?" I asked trying to smile and not gag.

I heard another voice coming that was as nasally as Jessica and I wanted to run. Lauren came to the door and stopped and smiled at me.

"Well, Hello there!" she said and came towards me. She tried to hug me but I stepped back.

"Please don't touch." I said

"What's wrong Eddie? Want to play hard to get?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Uhmm…no I asked you a question…?" I said trying to think of something to say. They smiled and looked at Each other.

"Would you like to clean my room and make my bed?" Jessica asked. She tried to grab me from one side and Lauren from eh other but I ran back to the jeep and Saw Emmett ready to leave when I jumped in over Bella and he took off.

I tried to slow my breathing and ripped the costume off throwing it at Alice. "Take that! I am _NEVER _doing another dare form you guys!" I said wrapping my arms around myself. Man it was cold. Bella pulled a blanket out from under the sea and handed it to me as Emmett sped back t0 Bella's house. Rosalie and Alice had the costume and Camera in hand watching me as I walked up to Jessica's house and knock on the door. "You guys are cruel." I say.

"Don't worry. It's not so bad now that you have done the deed." Jasper said. I shook my head pulling the blanket tighter.

When we got back to Bella's house I pulled my clothes back on and the game continued, but we decided no more leaving.

After our game and Emmett running to the neighbors and asking for sugar to make sex cookies for his hot woman upstairs. They slammed the door in his face. It was quite funny.

We decided to sit around the living room and Watch movies. Rosalie and Emmett claimed the Couch, Alice and Jasper called the chair and that meant…me and Bella had the floor. With all the pillows!

I layed down on my stomach and Bella lay beside, my with a pillow tucked under her chin. We started the movie which was 'The haunting in Connecticut' I had already seen this movie...so not really a big deal.

Half way through when it was getting really into it, I looked over and saw Bella ducking down beside her pillow with half of it covering her eyes. I leaned down toward her and whispered in her ear.

"You okay?" I asked but she jumped up and screamed, hitting me on the head. "OW!" I said

"OH, I'm so sorry!" she said covering her mouth and giggled quietly.

"Oh yeah Edward, don't talk to Bella in scary movies, she hits you!" Emmett called form the couch. I turned and glared at him.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. I turned back to Bella who had the pillow back over her head and not watching. We finished the movie with Bella hiding and Emmett yelling when the dead bodies fell out of the walls. Alice groaned and Rosalie gagged. When it was over, Bella peeped out and sighed lying on the pillow.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just a little freaked out." She said.

We were all talking when Emmett left claiming he had to go to the bathroom. "Have to drop a load." He said.

"EWW! We didn't need the information!" Alice said. He left and we went back to talking. I was about 10 minutes after he left and we all got silent. We didn't hear any noise through out the house.

The silent was getting loud, when Bella screamed her head off and jumped into my lap. I groaned because she landed on my penis! And it hurt like hell! She was clutching me and screaming with tears down her face. Emmett was laughing and fell over.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled and dragged him to the back yard and started to yell at him. Alice came over and got Bella off me. They went upstairs and me and Jasper just looked at each other and I shook my head holding myself.

"What's wrong Edward? Get a little excited?" he asked smiling.

"Uhmm no. She happened to land there when she jumped so I am in some pain!" I said. He nodded and told me how Alice did one time but soon after he did get excited and that was where I stopped him.

"I don't really want to know your and Alice's sex life." I said. After a while Emmett came in and walked up stairs. I heard yelling and Emmett went flying down the stairs with Bella clutching a plastic bat in her hands and hit him hard!

"Scare me again Emmett! Don't think I won't break your nose and have my father arrest you!" she yelled and sat down on the ground again and still gripping the bat. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh at her angry expression while she glared at Emmett.

"You think this is funny? I'll beat you too!" she said at me. I threw my hands up and looked at her.

"No no no! I was laughing because Emmett being scared is…funny?" I said

"Oh…well okay!" she said and turned and glared at Emmett some more.

We finally clamed her down and got the bat out of her hands. We all relaxed and lay down and got ready to sleep. But Bella said she needed the bat back to keep while she slept as a reminder to Emmett, so we let her.

I drifted off to sleep seeing Bella's angel face, clutching an orange plastic bat in her small hands.

**So? Good wait? Don't blame me! Blame the teacher who gives me two days to prepare for a hundred point test! But send the love until next time peeps!**

**~Writing Rabbit**


	14. Chapter 14

**GUYS! I'm so sorry for the delay…I would write and stop….and with school freaking me out, I'm sorry, I was going to update last week and the week before…but whatever, here is this chapter, sorry for the wait! Later!!!! (p.s. I ain't owning this beside the plot)**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning. The orange bat still clutched in my hands. I sat up glancing around. Emmett snoring with his arm slung across Rosalie's body, Alice asleep on Jasper, and Edward sleeping soundless beside me. I smiled and stood stretching and watching as Edward rolled over and claimed my pillow. He sighed and clutched my pillow closely.

I shook my head and walked to the Kitchen and pulled out ingredients to make pancakes. I mixed them together and started the pan and flipped when necessary.

After them I cooked some bacon and eggs and slid them onto the plates and sat them at the table. I mixed chocolate milk and put the orange juice out and ran up to the bathroom quickly.

When I came down I saw Edward shifting and rubbing his eyes. Emmett shot up and looked at the kitchen and then at me.

"Pancakes!?" he said.

"Yeah…?" I said and he jumped over the back of the couch and bounded into the kitchen. I looked in the kitchen and he was sitting at the table eating them down whole. I tapped Jaspers leg and he groaned rolling over. "You better wake up Jasper, or Emmett will eat all the Pancakes…" I said and he jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"Hey!" I heard them yell and then Jasper sat down and started to eat as well.

"You better hurry up too Edward." I said and he looked around and then looked up.

"Pancakes?" he asked. I nodded and he stood, stretching. Rosalie laughed and smiled at him.

"That's a nice body you got there Edward." She said and Emmett yelled.

"HEY! Edward! Get away from my woman and eat your pancakes!" he said and I started laughing. Edward walked to the kitchen and sat down and looked around. Me and the girls stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you make all this food?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I always cook food." I said and sat down next to him and started to eat. We all sat around, talking and laughing. Emmett pulled out the camera and laughed as he watched the video of Edward. I reached across and snatched it out of his hands.

"This." I said holding up the camera. "Stays at my house, where you won't show this video to anyone." I said, turning it off. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"But Bella! I need my camera." Emmett said. I smiled and looked at the camera.

I took out the memory chip and handed him the camera. "There: Solution. Buy and New Memory card." I said and tucked the other one into my bra. Emmett stared and sighed putting his camera on the table.

I cleaned up and stood in the kitchen, looking out the window. It was cloudy, but the sun was shining behind them. I smiled. _Today would be perfect for going for a walk in the woods. _I smiled and jumped when I heard Edward behind me.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked smiling beside me.

"Nothing, I just made mental plans to go outside today." I said and laughed at Edward's expression. "What?" I asked.

"You? Outside?" he asked.

"Yeah, I go hiking from time to time." I said.

"Says the girl who can't play badminton and falls over _everything_." He said.

"Well, excuse me." I said and turned and saw everyone in the living room. Alice had her stuff, and she walked over.

"Bella! There is a shopping sale today! Do you wa-"I stopped her.

"No! I have plans, go with Rosalie." I said and she sighed and nodded.

"Come on Rose." She said and they left. "BYE BELLA!" I heard. I laughed and looked at Emmett and Jasper lounging on my couch like bums.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"What part of "I have plans" did you not hear?" I said and Jasper sighed and put his shoes on.

"Come on Emmett, lets go to my house." He said and they left. I turned to Edward and looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"You, Leave. Now." I said and he stared at me.

"Well, I could, or I could go with you, I know this place wh-"I cut him off.

"That's nice, but I need time…alone. Maybe anther sunny day." I said and threw the blankets on the couch.

"What if this is the last sunny day…ever." He said.

"Then, I'm sorry." I said and opened the door. He sighed and picked up his shoes, slipped them on and walked through the door.

"Bye…" I said and the turned and smiled and waved. I shook my head and ran upstairs and dressed in my jeans with my boots. I pulled on a short sleeve shirt and picked up my writing notebook and camera. I grabbed my phone and guitar and ipod and slung them over my shoulder.

I walked out my back door and started to the edge of the woods. I had my ipod headphone in one ear and headed to the one spot I had, my secret place, that I found and it gave me inspiration for music and was beautiful.

I continued walking, taking in the beauty of the woods and the sun on my face, I came to the opening and looked at the flowers, bloomed and birds and animals around. A deer popped its head up and looked at me. When I moved to the center of the area, where the grass was soft, I sat my things down and it ran off into the woods.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook and guitar and turned my ipod off. I stared at the area, and I played a song that I heard a few days ago. It was beautiful and I liked it a lot.

I softly sang to he words as birds danced around and flew on there way.

_I like the way you sound in the morning,_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus,_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me and continued to play.

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

I stopped and glanced to my left when I heard a twig snap. Edward was standing there, hands in his pockets and his eyes wide. I stared at him and turned back around.

_Did he follow me?_

I was angry because he did. Nobody knows about this place. Not even Alice. I sat my guitar down and saw him walk slowly over to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Well, I was leaving then I decided I wan-"I stopped him

"To follow me!" I asked and stood grabbing my stuff.

"No, I didn't even realize you had left yet, I didn't know you knew about this area, I was going for a walk and I heard you singing…then I saw you." He said.

"What? How do you know about this place?" I asked.

"I found it two years ago. I was wondering around and I saw it." He said.

"Oh…" I said and sat back down. "Well….never mind." I said and looked around.

"Play again." He said smiling at me.

"Again?" I asked

"Yeah, another song…you have a great talent…play" he said nudging me. I sighed and pulled my guitar over and started singing a song I wrote a few years ago.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand?

I sang softly not looking up into Edward's eyes and shook out the feelings that went through me as I sang.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel, no  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words couldn't heal that_

And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand

Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see?

I saw the deer across the meadow again and smiled as I got into the song and sang a little louder.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed  
and the boy, that ordinary boy  
or was it all in my head?_

Didn't he ask if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal

And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

The song ended and I sat my guitar down and reached for my camera and took a picture of the deer eating grass quietly than ran into the woods disappearing.

"That was Beautiful." Edward said and looked around.

"Thanks…" I said. We sat in silence for a few moments and I glanced over and saw Edward looking out at the trees. He looked like he was thinking extremely hard…_what could he be thinking about?_

**EPOV**

_Tell her!_

My mind kept shouting at me. I could risk everything and tell her…or wait. _NO! _ This was hard….I have no idea what to do. I look over and she is staring at me. Here, a beautiful, talented girl beside me and I can't even lean over and tell her how I feel.

_Tell her! Now!_

My inner mind yelled and I felt extremely nervous. I sighed and looked down as a caterpillar crawled across my leg. I picked it up and then sat it on the ground.

"Bella….I have to tell you something…" I said. She looked up at me.

"Okay, what?" she asked giving me her attention.

"I…." I took a deep breath and said the thing I had been holding in. "I li-" I was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She looked at her phone and sighed.

"Hold on please." She said and answered her phone. "_Hello?_....no, I'm busy…well I'm sorry you always call then….because I don't have time to do things like that anymore Jacob! I was young then…..I'm sorry, but whatever!" she said and slid her phone shut and layed back in the grass.

_Jacob._

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"No, Jacob is pissed at me because I never hang out with him, yet when he calls I'm always busy, and can't…is it my entire fault?" she asked.

"What? No! This isn't your fault. He should understand that you're busy and can't…." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were rolling above and she stood, swiping the grass off her pants and looked down at me.

"We should probably go….its probably going to rain." She said and picked up her bag and slid her guitar into the case.

We walked back to her house and it was starting to rain. "See you later Bella" I called and I walked to my car. I was so ready to tell her…But why did it go that way?

**So…what did yah think?**

**Good? Bad? Should I stop?**

**Either way, I'll try and update sometime close, because my chritmas break is coming up, and I have a week off, so I will try! **

**Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry! I know I feel horrible but I was writing on sunday and then my computer got spyware! So I had it sent to the internet people and the removed it and apparantly it takes a week, but I just got it back today and finished:D so be happy!and i know its short, but i packed alot in:D  
**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I was sitting in my house thinking about what he was about to say. "I li-..." and after that? Nothing. Millions of things can start with that.

I Live I knew that though.

I liked your song? Maybe.

I like...you? Was that what he was saying? He seemed so down and frustrated when Jacob called.

Jacob.

That little snot. Calling me and yelling at me because I didn't want to hang out with him. He had told me he had feelings for me, and that being mostly the reason I was distant, I was just too busy and not having time to drive down the reservation just to see him. He is a great friend but I'm not the type to just drive up to say "hey."

I sat my guitar and bag down in the floor of my room and layed down on my bed. What am I going to do?

Is being a teenager really this difficult?

* * *

(Monday)

I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating my Fruity Pebbles when Charlie spoke.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" he asked

"Not really. Not to go to work either, but I have Alice...even though I have had her all week too...but either way." I said and stood.

"I heard you and Jacob got into a fight." he said. The snot tattled on me?

"No. He called me yelling at me for not 'Hanging out' with him alot, when in fact I am busy when he calls, and I was when he called!" I said explaining to my Dad.

"Were you busy with this Cullen boy?" he asked looking up at me suspiciously.

"Yeah?" I said

"Were you...having relations?" he asked

"Yes dad, we were having sex in a field behind the house, and I was majorly pissed when Jacob called and interrupted." I said smirking.

"So, what were you two actually doing?" he asked.

"Wow. Dad, you actually caught my sarcasm." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm catching on, NOW! What were you two doing, I'm a cop I can bring him in too interrogate." he said smiling at me.

"Dad...please no arresting my friends...with out a legitimate reason...and that not being to ask what we were doing. If you really need to know, I went out and played some songs, and he was about to tell me something and Jacob interrupted him and then we left because it was starting to rain a little. And! If you want to arrest someone to get action, go arrest Jacob for saying its all my fault we don't hang out. He falsely accused me!" I said smiling as I kissed my dads cheek and ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag and leave for my first day back.

* * *

When I pulled into the parking lot some kids were gathered around each other hugging, talking quietly about what they did over break...it wasn't that long but we each had our own ways.

I saw Alice and Jasper leaning against her car his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Hey Bella, how are you this morning?" Alice asked.

"Okay... I guess? Why?" I asked looking over at her. I had my backpack hanging gently over my shoulder and looked at them. We stood outside waiting for Emmett and Rosalie and Edward to come, and soon Emmett and Rosalie did, but not Edward. The bell rang and we all headed inside.

* * *

My first three periods flashed by and it seemed like the day was already half gone...which it was. I sat at the lunch table with my sandwich and looked around. I hadn't seen Edward all day and it I didn't really understand why.

Maybe my dad did arrest him…oh boy.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked over and sat down, each talking in their own conversation.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"I don't know, why?" Alice Asked looking at me wit ha raised brow.

"I don't know…I think its weird he is not here today." I said. All four exchanged looks and then glanced back at me.

"Bella….do you like Edward?" Jasper asked looking at me tentatively.

"Yeah…he's my friend; it would be weird to hate him." I said.

"NO! Like as in 'kiss kiss yeah baby!'" Emmett said making sound effects. I stared and thought about it.

"Well…not in that since..." I said and glanced at my phone as it vibrated.

_Meet me by the far wall by the athletic room outside during biology._

_-Edward._

I glanced up as everyone else was back in their own conversations. The Bell rang and I stood tossing my food away and walking to class. When Mr. Banner told us our assignment I walked up to the front to talk to him.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked as I stepped up to his desk.

"Yes?" he asked looking up

"Can I do this tonight and bring it back so I can go…study in the library for a test because I have work this afternoon?" I asked, praying I was very convincing.

"Sure, just remember to do the assignment and bring it back." He said. I smiled and left heading out the back entrance to the school and heading to the athletic room. I stepped out to the far wall, hidden from the schools view and sat down against the wall.

I waited for a few moments before I saw Edward step out from the side. "You came." He said smiling as he sat down next to me.

"Well, yeah, you did ask, so here I am …where were you today?" I asked.

"I uh…was at home…thinking." He said scratching the back of his neck looking nervous.

"So you know the whole mystery girl thing?" he said

"Yeah…?" I said

"Well, it's a lie." He said staring at the ground.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No…I have to tell you…I…" Edward shut his eyes and shook his head and took a deep breath. "I…I Like you. A lot…and I can't hide it anymore." He said and turned to look at me.

**So…the secrets out! I decided to not prolong the inevitable and decided to let it out! So was it good? Please don't yell at me. Haha so I'm working on the next chapter and another story but its short. And I will post it as soon as I finish writing it, so far spunky peanut loves it, hopefully you will too! Well, peace out for now!:D**

**~Writing Rabbit:) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the chapter you guys wanted. So chill out about the cliff hanger! Haha:) I wrote this at Spunky Peanuts house so be happy:D hope you love it. I am not SM so don't freak.**

**EPOV**

I stared at Edward trying to comprehend what he just said. "Wh-what?" I asked. I didn't know what to say.

"No…I think I might lo-love you." He said stuttering. My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"Is this a joke?" I asked looking up at him. "I mean because first the whole you saying my name in your sleep and this!"

"Me saying your name in my sleep?" he said glancing up at me.

"Yeah….that night you came to my house wasted…you were saying my name and other things in your sleep." I said and looked over my shoulder. "This is insane…and I don't know..." I said.

"I didn't quite understand this at first. I just wanted to spend more time with you." He said

"So that's why you always went to the diner?" I asked and he nodded.

"But even then, I didn't know how I really felt about you." He said as he watched the wind blow through the trees.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I said and stood. "I'm sorry. " I said as I walked off towards my truck. I got in and sat. I could see Edward across the field and see his sit with his knees propped up with his head in his hands.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella stood and practically run away. I knew somewhere in my head that she wouldn't really feel the same. I was almost an Ex-man whore, and she deserves better than me. But I stayed home all morning working up the nerve to come to school and tell her.

I watched as Bella pulled out of the parking lot and left right before the bell rang, heading towards the direction of the diner.

And know that I have she runs away. I sat on the ground watching the door as school kids left and my friends look around. I stood slowly and started off in their direction.

"Hey Edward, where have you been all day?" Emmett said.

"Why did you miss me?" I asked faking a smile. I looked at Alice as she looked at me with sad eyes. "Alice I need to talk to you for a moment in private." I said.

"What happened?" she asked as we went out of ear shot of the others.

"Well I told her…" I said.

"And?" she asked

"She ran away." I said looking down.

"She is afraid of her feelings, this is nothing Edward, I'm telling you, her reaction to what happened at the dance is not just 'it embarrassed me' kind of thing, she likes you too…we just have to push her." She said.

"no, I don't want her to think that because I like her I just want her in bed, because I am kind of an ex man whore and she knows it." I said looking at everyone staring at us at their cars. Alice noticed too and moved closer.

"I'll see what I can find out at work today and talk to you about it later." She said and smiled and walked to Jasper. I walked to my car and got in starting it and making my way home.

"Hey honey…I figured after you wooed your love you would be spending time with her." Esme said when I sat down at the table next to her.

"Yeah, well I didn't really "woo" her." I said staring at the table.

"What happened?" she asked. I told my mother the tale and she smiled. "She's scared." My mother said.

"That's what Alice said." I said looking up.

"Well Alice is a wise woman." She said smiling. "Bella is a scared, just like you. But you became strong and told her, she just doesn't know yet how she really feels. But when she knows she will tell you. "She said smiling and stood fixing a glass of water.

"What should I do?" I asked

"Wait. That's all you can do." She said as she left the kitchen. I sat there thinking…I did love Bella. She was almost everything to me, and it hurt, deep down thinking she might not love me back.

If my mother was right, I would giver her that time she needed to know that she loved me back. It didn't matter if I had to wait a year I would. Forever I would wait just to be with her.

She was everything.

**BPOV**

I drive the diner in a daze. I was surprised when I made it with out crashing.

I couldn't believe he…loved me.

But it made sense. That day in the meadow…the unsolved line I had yet to know what he was saying.

_I Love You_

It still scared me. But I wouldn't be the one to admit that. I couldn't admit it. It was scary to think about love. Love never lasts…

Is it possible that I do love Edward too?

I shook he thought out of my head as I walked into the diner and put a fake smile on my face.

**Soo? How was it? Did you expect that response? Who's excited for what happens next?? Well I'm out, got questions? Ask away!**

**Peace!**

**~writing rabbit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! So this is probably my favorite chapter I have written! And since today we had school off I decided to write. Hope you like it! I own nothing besides this plot. P.s. Its Thursday in this story!**

**EPOV**

Days went by, and weeks passed. Since I had told Bella I loved her. I felt as though my life was slowed down. She barely spoke to me and wouldn't even look my way if I saw her. It was a week before school ended and we were sitting in Biology.

"Okay, with your partners make a list of things you think we should do next week for the last week of school. It can be anything, party talent shows, anything." Mr. Banner said and sat down at his desk and went back to work. I glanced over at Bella and slid a piece of paper out of my notebook.

"So…anything you want to do?" I asked clicking y pencil and letting the lead come out. She shrugged her shoulders and let her hair fall over and blocked her face. "You should sing if we have a talent show, you're an amazing singer." I said writing that down on the first line.

Bella nodded "A junior, Senior play day?" she said not meeting my eyes. I nodded and wrote the idea down on paper. She didn't say anything else for a while and just looked down at the table, avoiding all eye contact with me.

When the bell rang she stood and placed her strap of her bag on her shoulder and started out the door. I grabbed my books and ran to catch up wit her. This had become a habit. She would walk down the halls and ignore me but I would try to talk to hr but haven't succeeded, but u had a plan today.

"Bella!" I called but she kept walking not turning around. I saw the Janitors closet and I ran to catch up with Bella. I ran ahead of her and opened the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in and shut the door. Darkness surrounded us and I reached up and pulled the light string and the single light shown on our faces and I saw her glaring at me.

**BPOV**

What. The. Fuck.

Did he really just pull me into a janitor's closet and have me held in here like a hostage. "Let me out." I said and tried to move around him but he blocked my way. "Move! Were going to be late!" I said and tried to move around him again.

"No. Not until you talk to me." He said holding up his hands. "I'm tired of you ignoring me, and I understand why you are, but I cannot help it." He said.

"What do you want me to say? Or do? Act like you never said anything?" I asked.

"No, because that would be worse than now, I just…everything, I ever talked about for a girl I was changing for, it was you. Always and will be. And I didn't want to tell you, but I had too!" he said looking down at me. "If you don't feel the same way, tell me, and I will leave you alone." he said taking a step closer and grabbing my hands. "Just say it." He said.

My heartbeat had picked up and I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to think he had changed. He hasn't been the same boy I knew, and being so close to him made me fell jittery and nervous.

"I…I wa-want you t-to l-leave." I said trying not to let my voice shake. Edward moved closer and looked down at me.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked me moving his hands up my arms and to my neck. He moved hair behind my ears and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"uhmm…yes.." I said. I couldn't move my feet away from where we were. The moment was tense and strong and I didn't want to leave. Edward was looking down at my lips and moved closer if it was even possible

"I don't believe you…" he said and moved his mouth down to mine. I sucked in a breath when I felt his mouth lightly touch mine. My eyes slid closed and I reached my arms up and around his neck. Edward hands slid up into my hair and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me.

His mouth started to move against mine and pulling me closer. I couldn't think about anything but the feeling of his mouth on mine. It felt warm and fuzzy, but thoughts snapped back into place and I opened my eyes. I pulled back and looked down at the ground. Edward still had his hands on my waist and was looking down at me.

"I'm sorry...I just…" he didn't get to finish. I had picked up my bag and ran out the door. I didn't want to talk about the fact that I just kissed him in the closet, or that I had waited to do that or thought about it…or the fact that I liked it.

I walked into the gym and felt awkward when everyone turned and looked at me. I walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench that was crowded with others bags and clothes. I sat my bag down and put my face in my hands.

I sat in the locker room, not moving and thinking about what I could do. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Alice asking her if she could cover for me today. She agreed and I pulled my bag back on. The bell rang through the school dismissing students to go home. I stood and started to walk out and saw everyone look at me as I was leaving.

I stepped out into the hall and saw Edward standing next to the Closet I had only come out of earlier. I looked away and walked to my truck. It was starting to rain and I could see the dark clouds rolling in.

I pulled into my drive way and ran up to the porch out of the rain which was falling harder. I unlocked the door and dragged my feet up the stairs and threw my bag on the bed. I took off my wet clothes and slipped on my sweat pants and sweatshirt, I walked back down stairs and stepped into the kitchen looking for food to make dinner with.

I saw a note on the fridge from Charlie.

_Bella, There was an accident in Port Angeles, the police force up there asked me to come up there for tonight, so I'll be home tomorrow._

_-Charlie._

I sighed and grabbed the hamburger meat and put it in the pan to heat. I made some vegetable soup and was watching out the window as the rain poured down. I heard a Thumping at my door and I jumped. I walked over and looked out the window and saw Edward standing at my door.

I opened the door and he stood there looking at me. His clothes soaked through. "Bella…I need to talk to you."

"I don't think that is a great idea." I said and went to shut the door again. Edwards hand shot out and stopped it from moving.

"No! I'm tired of not talking and waiting." He said and tried to move forward. I ran under his arm and stood on the porch looking at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You. All I ever wanted was you. Right now…all I want is you." He said and turned to me.

"Edward I can't do this right now." I said and jumped as the Thunder sound through the sky.

"When?" he asked

"When what?"

"When will the right time be? It wasn't today, it isn't right now…when?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Please….give me a chance." He whispered.

"I can't!" I yelled. I could feel the rain pouring down over me and the tears starting to go down my cheek, but it wasn't noticeable in the rain.

"Why?" Edward asked walking down in front of me in the rain.

"Because, I don't want to be treated like a whore! And I don't want to get my heart broken! I know who you were! What's to stop you from going back?" I asked almost yelling. I wiped the rain and tears out of my eyes.

Edward stepped forward and held my head in his hands speaking quietly. "You are. I want to be the man you want to be with. I want to be like this. For you." He said. I looked up into his green eyes. Edward thumbs wiped the rain out from under my eyes. "Please don't cry…" he said. My hands reached up and held his head and brought his mouth to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. Thunder sounded through the sky making me jump away from Edward. Edward laughed and held my close.

"Com one, lets get you inside." He said and led me to the door.

**So how was it? THEY KISSED:D TWICE! It's exciting. I love the idea of kissing in the rain. I don't know why but I think its amazing, so I added a scene like that! Also I thought I would be great to have the closet scene. Anyway, questions? Comments? Let me know what you think! **

**Also I am writing a little short story and it involves the cullens as vampires…and its going to be spicy, and dirty. Probably an M rated story…just a heads up! **

**Later~**

**Writing Rabbit! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoo! Sorry for the wait. I wrote half of this and then forgot. BUT I REMEMBERED! And check out my new story…it's only a chapter but its amazing**

**BPOV**

Edward and I Stepped inside my house and I turned to lock the door. I pulled two towels out of the hall closet and handed him one. Edward unfolded the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, but it barely covered them and I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"The fact that you can't fit in my towel." I said laughing. Edward looked down at me and shook his head.

"Well if I get cold I could just…." He trailed off and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me picking me up. "Use you for warmth!" he said.

"Put me down!" I yelled, half laughing. Edward laughed and sat me down, me sliding down against his chest. Edward brought his hand up and brushed my wet, tangled hair out of my face and brushed his thumb against my cheek. He smiled and leaned down and gently pressed his mouth to mine. His cold lips moved against mine, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me against him.

I pulled back and smiled up at him. I handed him my towel and walked up the stairs. Edward followed me but stopped when I left my room to go into my dads. I pulled out Charlie's old Flannel shirt and some sweatpants. I threw them at Edward and pointed towards the bathroom and he threw the towels at me.

I shook my head and walked into my room and shut the door. I peeled off my wet clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor before pulling on new pants and shirt. I slipped on some socks and picked up my wet clothes in my arms and opened the door. Edward was sitting on the floor next to my door, knees bent resting against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Waiting." He said looking up at me. I stepped around him and stepped into the bathroom, laying my clothes across the edge of the bathtub to dry. I glanced around and saw Edwards clothes set in a piled next to the sink. I picked them up and layed them next to me, hopefully they would be dry by tomorrow.

"You know you could have waited down stairs on the couch if that more comfortable." I said clicking the light off and stepped back out of the bathroom and stood in front of Edward reaching my hand down to help him up. He grabbed my hand and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait." He said. I shook my head and started to head down stairs. I stepped kitchen and could smell the hamburger meant burning. I shook my head and stirred it around. It wasn't too badly burnt, just the side the meat had been laying on the pan. I flipped the pieces cooking the rest of it and finished making my soup.

"What are you making?" Edward asked form behind me.

"Vegetable soup." I said pouring tomato soup into a pan and stirring it around. "Would you like some?" I asked as I finished it, and turned the knob to shut the stove off.

"Please." He said. I walked to the cabinet and stood on my toes to get the soup bowls down. I sat the bowls down and filled them turning to hand one to Edward. I sat his bowl down as he sat at the table and sat mine at the chair next to his. I grabbed the saltine crackers and threw them on the table and grabbed twp glasses.

"Want some water…or something to drink?" I asked.

"Water will be fine." He said sipping on his soup. I filled the glasses with water and sat one in front of him. He mumbled a quiet thank you and continued eating. I quickly finished my soup, so did Edward.

"Your being quiet." I said.

"Kind of tired." He said. "And cold." I placed my hand on his forehead, and it was really warm.

"You're warm…" I said as I stepped to the medicine cabinet and pulled out our thermometer. "Open." I said as I held the thermometer in front of him. He simply shook his head and looked at me.

"My dad's a doctor, I would know if I'm sick." He said.

"Your not superman, now open!" I said and he looked at me not moving. I grabbed his chin and pulled his jaw down and slipped the thermometer under his tongue. I watched the clock and pulled it out after a few seconds. His temperature was up and I washed the thermometer and put it back into the cabinet and grabbed Edwards hand and led him into the living room. "Lay down." I instructed, and he did. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the chair and layed it on him. I went up stairs and grabbed two pillows and my comforter.

I lifted Edwards head and sat one of the pillows under his head and sat the other on the floor.

"You don't have to lay in here with me." He said lazily.

"Well I thought I could keep you company." I said and wrapped my comforter around my shoulders as I sat in front of Edward.

"I can go home, if you want me too." He said, his eyes shut.

"It's okay, I don't mind taking care of you." I said running my hands through his hair.

"Mmm, that feels good." He said smiling. "Is your dad not here?" He asked.

"Nope. He had to go to Port Angeles for something and will be back tomorrow." I said and continued to massage his scalp.

"He doesn't mind that come over and just sleep on your couch?" he asked.

"I don't see why it's bad?" I said. Edward nodded and then started to quietly snore. I pulled my hand out of his hair and picked my pillow up and layed down on the loveseat. I wrapped my comforter around my body and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke up the Next morning, the sun shining through the window, clouds passing over. I was waken by the sound of boots hitting the floor. I sat up and looked at Charlie as he looked over at me.

"I would suspect the worst, but it doesn't look like anything bad…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened but he got sick, and I told him to lay down and he fell asleep." I said stretching.

"So nothing sexual?" Charlie asked me.

"No! you always think I do the worst things, have you ever suspected I am a good child and do what her father asks?" I said standing and following him in to the kitchen.

"I would, if I didn't worry all the time." He said smiling.

"Well quit worrying about me. I can take care of myself." I said.

"That's what I'm worried about." He said. I heard Edward yawn from the living room and I stepped into the living room and saw Edward sitting up, his arms stretched up above his head.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, and he nodded. "Are you hungry?" he shook his head. "Thirsty?" and he nodded. "is there anything in particular you want?" I asked smiling.

"I like chocolate milk…" he said. I laughed quietly looking at him.

"Okay…" I said and stood, walking in to the kitchen grabbing milk and the powdered mix. My father stepped into the living room and I heard him talk quietly with Edward as I stirred the contents together in a cup.

I heard the door open and loud talking.

Emmett.

"Good Morning Swan Household! Wait! Edward?" he said. I stepped around the corner and looked in the living room and saw Emmett sitting next to Edward. I sat the glass down and looked at Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"I cam to warn you!" he said whispering. I looked at my dad and he looked amused.

"About?"

"They come in twos, to take you…SHOPPING! Dun dun duuuunnnn!" he said smiling. My dad was laughing.

"What, why!?" I asked.

"I know! That's why I'm warning you. I had a feeling you need to be left the fuck alone!" he said. I looked at my dad and he watched Emmett.

"Emmett, what did I tell you?" My dad said watching him.

"I'm sorry sir! Please don't arrest me!" he said.

"You threatened to arrest him?" I asked

"My house, my rules." He said. I shook my head. I sat down next to Edward and let him wrap and arm around me.

"So are you guys a couple? All 'kiss kiss, baby!'" Emmett said wagging his eye brows.

"Yes, but no." I said laughing.

The door opened again and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper came in. "Bella!" they called as Jasper walked over to the last chair and sat down. "Whoa!" they said looking at me leaning towards Edward with his arm around me.

"Edward Protect me!" I said cowering to his side laughing.

"So are you guys a couple?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah they are! And I knew before all you! Suck That B!"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said and glared at Emmett making him sit back down.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"Wiped." My dad murmured and the whole living room laughed.

"Why did you call her a "b"? Jasper asked from the chair.

"I'm not allowed to cuss in his house, he'll arrest me" he said whispering the last part. I smiled and nodded.

"Come one Bella! Get ready! Shopping!" Alice said smiling bouncing in her feet. I looked up at Edward and he glanced at Alice.

"No, we have plans." He said and kissed my forehead.

"What! No!" she said glaring a him. "She's my Best Friend!"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend." He said and smiled as Alice stomped her foot.

"Play nice kids." My dad said and walked into the kitchen.

**I love Charlie in this chapter:D but good?bad? hate? Love?**

**I got told my story is epic, Cool:D**

**Thanks for the love! **

**You guys are amazing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Writing Rabbit!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! It's my spring break and I'm celebrating! BUT! Also Sunday the 11****th**** is my 16****th**** birthday! Is that not awesome! I'm excited and Wednesday SpunkyPeanut and my other friends are helping me celebrate! :D So here you guys are, I'm just wrote this, and I love it! (Characters owned by SM!) **

**BPOV**

Watching my best friend and new "boyfriend" fight was hilarious. Me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper watched on the couch as Edward and Alice battled it out.

"She is going shopping with us!" Alice would yell

"No! I want her to come with me!" Edward yelled back

"You know, it's not like you haven't had all this time to do things with her!" Alice yelled.

"Not as my girlfriend!" Edward said,

"Can I have popcorn?" Emmett asked smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't I get to choose what I want to do?" I asked them

"No!" Alice said.

"Of course." Edward agreed smiling at me.

"Well in that case, lets go!" I asked standing dragging Emmett with me.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To hang with Emmett." I asked smiling. "He is like the neutral party here so….later!" I yelled. I pulled on my hiking boots and we walked out.

"Belle you know your still in pajamas, right?" Emmett asked as I dragged him to the side of the house.

"Yeah…now shush!" I said peering around the side of the house.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Rosalie call. "Where did she go?" they asked going back inside my house.

"Boo." I jumped and turned and saw Jasper laughing. He had three walkie talkies in his hand and smiled. "Ready to go combat?" he asked and I nodded. We sat up a plan and readied our selves for war.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck!" Rosalie said sitting down.

"Rose! What did I say!" Charlie yelled form the kitchen.

"Sorry!" she yelled crossing her arm and legs.

_Suspects are sighted! I have visual, confirm? _

I looked around at Alice. "What was that?" I asked.

_Suspect Enemies have caught on! Continue pursuit! _

_What's your 20 agent…E? _

_22-54!_

"What…?" I asked

"Walkie Talkies! We have to play too!" Alice said jumping and running to the drawer where 3 hand devices sat, on. She tossed one to me and the other to Rosalie.

_Agent B! The enemy has taken the bait! Shall I take them out?_

_No! Wait till they step onto the field._

"What field? Where do you think they have gone?" Rosalie asked. And we all shrugged. We stepped outside and heard rustling of the bushes.

"Where should we go?" I asked stepping onto the squishy ground. The sun was shining through the clouds as they passed over head. They sky was a bright blue, showing no signs of rain, which made me smile.

"Okay, Edward you go left Rosalie, the woods and I will go out back. Meet here in 20" Alice said guiding us. I nodded and turned to head out.

_Enemies have split up, intercept? _ Heard a muffled voice like Emmett's.

_Sky 9, Check! _I didn't understand their code. I heard rustling of bushes around the corner and heard a yelp but it was silenced. I looked left and right, but nobody was around me. There was an eerie silence, nothing but echoing of birds in the woods.

I heard twigs cracking on the Walkie, and then rustling of leaves. I stared into the woods, looking to see if anybody was visible, but there wasn't anything. A sound of giggling sound through the air and I turned to look behind me but there wasn't anything but air.

"Edward…" was whispered. I turned back around but nothing was there. I felt two hands slide over my eyes and whisper in my ear. "Gotcha." I heard Bella say giggling.

I turned and smiled down at her as she took her hands off my eyes. "Well, aren't you just a sneaky little girl." I said smiling at her.

"My dad's a cop, of course I am amazingly awesome at 'Cops and Robbers'." She said smiling. I chuckled and leaned down and softly pressed my mouth against hers. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Bella's hands went up around my neck and smiled. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled back at her.

"You cheated." I said

"I never agreed to play fair." She said laughing.

___**___

**BPOV (Monday!)**

Edward is great, I must say. He opens doors for me, and other things, you don't expect. This morning he came over early to eat breakfast with me and Charlie and offered me a ride to school.

I was cleaning up while Edward went to wash his hands. "I like this boy, nice, polite…" Charlie said watching him walk out of the kitchen.

"Perfect?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah…kind of." Charlie said.

"Do you have a crush dad?" I asked laughing. Charlie shook his head and kissed me on the head. "I have to work till 7 so I will be home about 7:30." I said. Charlie nodded as me and Edward left.

"Are you going to wait for me at work as well?" I asked.

"Nope." Edward said looking serious.

"What!" I said looking at him.

"I'm kidding, geez. Of course I am waiting for you." He said smiling. We pulled into the school parking lot next to Alice's yellow porche. Edward came around in an instant and opened the door for me.

As soon as I stepped out, with Edwards hand in mine, it was like a spotlight had been on us and everyone turned to see us. I grabbed my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder and started to head into the school.

"you guys are going to be all over the school today." Rosalie said as her and Emmett headed of too class. I said goodbye to Edward and Headed with Alice to First period.

By Lunch I was furious. All I have heard was "Can you believe _HE_ is dating _HER_?" like it's a sin to date me. **(no offense)** Seriously.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said as we walked into Lunch. Many people turned to watch me, and I was angry. I could hear their conversations.

"I heard they slept together."

No. People are so ignorant. All they care about is who has sex. Really? I hope you all die. I grabbed a sandwich and some juice and sat down next to Edward.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Really? Have you not heard about us?" I asked and Edward shook his head.

"Well, everyone else has." I said shaking my head. Emmett filled Edward in on what has been said and he shook his head.

"Yeah, well everyone can go die." He said and I nodded. I heard the faint clicking of heels against the floor. I looked up as Jessica and Lauren stood in front of our table, fake smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hey Edward." They said trying to be seductive.

"What do you want?" He asked looking up, not smiling.

"To invite you back to the table, you don't have to sit with _them _anymore." Jessica said half laughing.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking up at them.

"Does this concern you? No. shut up." Lauren said to me.

"Whoa there Barbie bitches. You better watch what you say or you will be seeing to ceiling next." Rosalie said glaring at them.

"Whatever, Edward you can come on." Jessica said and put her hand out for him to take.

"No thanks, I'm happy where I am." He said and went back to eating.

"Uhmm, we _invited _ you back. Tha means come. Now." Lauren said stepping foreward. I stood up and pushed her back.

"He said no. He isn't your dog, that you can pull on a leash, so leave." I said.

"You think you're better than us because you think Edward "loves" you?" Jessica said. I had that spotlight feeling again as everyone was quit in the cafeteria and watched as the scene unfolded.

"I know I'm better than you. You push your self on to guys just to have sex and for what? For them to push you off and say leave, but no, you don't listen until you get what you want. It's called being a Slut, and I know Edward loves me, your just jealous because he pushed you away and after you tried again, still ignored your sorry ass." I said and sat back down.

The two girls stood staring and finally walked out of the cafeteria. I looked around at everyone staring at me and shrugged. "What? Is it bad to tell the truth now?" I asked

Everyone started laughing and went back to their own conversations. "That's another reason I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned against his shoulder as I ate my sandwich.

**I love fighting! I love justice!(dane cook:D) but yeah, Spring break, and my birthday, I'm excited. What about you guys? Haha**

**So was this good? bad? Wanna hug me? I love hugs! Haha but! Tell me how it is!**

**ALSO! Read my new story please**** its M-rated, but I don't have gory details, so please read it!**

**Later!**

**~Writing Rabbit!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy….sorry about the like 2 month update wait….i was busy with school finals and rough patches in life…but its all good now! And aren't you happy I did update? **

**BPOV**

After that awesome display in the cafeteria, I couldn't wait till Biology and Gym class. Edward and I held hands as we walked down the hall, people whispering to each other and staring.

"I'm real tired of them staring." I said looking up at Edward.

"Fine! It's over Bella!" Edward said, faking sadness. Laughed and pushed him away.

"Shut up!" I said laughing as we walked into class. We were laughing as we stepped into class and everyone stopped talking to glance at us. Jessica was sitting next to mike, talking quietly but stopped long enough to whisper as we walked by.

"Look, the whore with her Boy Toy." She said. Edward smirked and sat down. I looked at her and then smiled at Edward.

I pointed in her direction and said louder. "Look! The Slut with Herpes!" I said smiling, making other people laugh.

"You think you're so funny." Jessica said glaring towards me.

"Yeah, I'd say I am. Just look at the people laughing at what I said about you." I said smiling. Edward had put his hand over his mouth to stop the laughing.

"You better watch your self." Jessica said standing and stepping towards me.

"Or what? You wouldn't touch me." I said standing to face her. Edward stood and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me back.

"Stop it." He whispered. "You can get her in gym. Free day." He said smiling. I sat back down and turning to the class as Mr. Banner came in.

Edward was right. Free day in gym. Jessica had the tightest outfit in gym and was a ditz about everything.

I took a volleyball and hit it in her direction, making it bounce off her head, making her stumble in her walk. "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Stanley! Language." Coach said. I stifled a laugh and saw Edward shake his head at me.

"Girls." He said and stood next to me. "Do you have to always fight?" he asked.

"She called me a whore, of course I do." I laughed and walked over to the back wall. The rest of the day was pretty…boring.

Of course Edward bothered me at work. "Can I have a milkshake?"

"Can I have a dollar?" I asked.

"Why do you need a dollar?" he asked,

"Oh I see, can't event tip the waitress." I said walking away.

"No! Here!" he said pulling out a wadded dollar bill. I laughed and pulled out a milkshake cup. I walked over and snatched the dollar out of his hand and stuck it in my pocket. I mixed the shake and placed it in front of him.

"Your welcome" I said as I watched him sip it through the straw.

"Thank you, ow! Brain freeze!" I said holding his head. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

**Super short and sweet. Next update will be longer. I swear.**

**Just wait like 3 or 4 days.**

**~writing rabbit**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Told you guys I would update soon! Haha okay so thank you for sticking with me even though I was slow updating for the last two months…sorry. BUT I am updating and this story will end soon…I'm working on it. **

**So here: **

**BPOV**

School's out! I was so happy, and couldn't wait till I was free to do what I wanted.

I had my radio turned up and was singing along to Alice Cooper.

_School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Well we got no class  
And we got no principles  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

This song was great, and I was happy enough to sing along with it out loud.

_School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not go back at all_

_School's out forever  
School's out for summer  
School's out with fever  
School's out completely_

I couldn't help but smile as the sun shone (for once) this week. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed my bag, slinging it around my shoulders. I ran up my steps and threw my bag down.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Green Tea bottle and took a drink. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I asked

"BELLA! There is a party today and we have to go !" Alice yelled in a hurry.

"SLOW DOWN! And please repeat that." I said shaking my head.

"There. Is. A. party! Me and rose are coming over to get you ready…we will be there in like 10 minutes!" she yelled and hung up. I sat down on my couch and waited and just as I sat Alice ran in and up the stairs o my room.

Rose stepped in behind her and looked at me. "Come on." She said grabbing my hand and pulling my off the couch.

"Its summer now…can I not have peace?" I asked.

"NO!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

I trudged up the stairs behind Rosalie and saw Alice pulling out clothes. She pulled out a red wife beater, and a white, black, and red plaid dress. She threw them on the bed and was tapping her chin. She glanced at my shoe and smiled.

"You're lucky; you can wear those shoes with the dress." She said and pushed me towards my bathroom. "Shower, now." She said and shut the door.

I sighed as turned the water on and stripped my clothes. I stepped into the spray and let the water run over my body.

I stepped out after washing my hair and body and wrapped a towel around my body. "Here, put these on!" Alice said and threw the clothes at me. I slipped on the tank top and dress and pulled on my converse. I opened the door and Alice started on my make up, putting on eyeliner and mascara, with eye shadow to match my outfit.

Rosalie blow dried my hair and curled the ends a little. After they were finished Alice pulled a tiny owl charm necklace around my neck and clasped it.

"There! Perfect." Alice said and smiled. After they got ready it was about 6 O'clock. "OKAY! Let's go!" Alice yelled and she grabbed her purse and dashed down stairs.

* * *

Alice's yellow Porsche tore down the road as we pulled to a house that already had kids piling inside. "The guys will be meeting us here." Alice exclaimed as we got out. You could hear the muffled sound of Mayday Parade pouring out the door as you walked closer.

_Get up, get up  
Sing it like you're screaming at me  
Get up, get up  
I love the way you make it look so easy  
East coast, west coast, show me what you've got now  
Let's go, let's go_

_Get up, get up  
Make my heartbeat pickup  
Get up, get up  
Be-be-be-beating to the rhythm_

Alice was so excited; she was jumping around and dancing, having too much fun. I shook my head and smiled at her. Out of my peripheral vision I saw _her. _I was not still on great terms with Jessica and Lauren after what happened last week.

They were dressed almost the same, pushing up against some poor guy…I felt bad for him. I shook my head and nudged Rosalie. She stopped laughing at Alice and looked. "Oh god." She mumbled. "Hey Skanks! Spreading Syphilis is bad" she yelled and everyone started laughing. They poor boy they were standing with made a disgusted voice and backed away and went to the kitchen.

"Whore's I will kick your ass" Jessica said stepping towards us.

"Bitch you better watch yourself." I said and glared in their direction.

"Payback is a whore…so watch it." Jessica said and grabbed Laurens hand and walked away. I turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"She doesn't have shit." I said and we went back to dancing.

**

* * *

**

**LATER!  
**

After a while Edward, Jasper and Emmett showed up, and we all went our separate ways.

Me and Edward had been sitting around the fire pit outside and were talking about the past year. "I'm going to go get a bottle of water, want anything?" I asked as I stood, wiping off my dress.

"Nah." He said and I walked away. I was pulling a bottle out of the cooler on the ground when Tyler and Mike stood in front of me.

**EPOV**

After Bella left to go get water I stared into the fire. "Eddie…" I heard the whining voice I regretted.

"What Lauren?" I asked.

"You know…I was thinking, has Bella told you she loves you yet?" Lauren asked. I had been fiddling with my hands trying to distract myself from her but my hands stopped.

My mind had been thinking that since last week…she had never said it.

"No, but I am not going to push her to say anything she doesn't want too." I said.

"Then how do you know she really want to be with you…see over there, she is shaking her head at Mike and Tyler…and they were supposed to ask if she does…" she said scooting closer to me. I glanced up to see her shaking her head.

I couldn't take my eyes away as she picked up a bottle and shrugged…and said something to them and walked away.

"Bye Eddie." Lauren said and walked away. I glanced down and stared hard into the fire trying not to think about what she said. Bella sat down beside me and popped open the cap as she twisted and took a small sip.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked noticing me staring at the fire.

"What were you and the guys talking about?" I asked not looking up.

"Nothing. They asked me a stupid question, none of their business." She said shaking her head.

"A stupid question like if you Love me?" I asked finally looking up. "If it's so stupid then just forget it!" I said and looked away.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"If it doesn't matter, forget it. I had basically given you my heart…and I never wanted to push you into saying it back….but if it "doesn't matter" then I guess I don't." I said and stood walking away.

I didn't turn around and I didn't want to see her face. I just wanted to be alone.

**WHOA!**

**Did you see that? I did.**

**Lovely fan named:.-geekyfaerie and too kdillin**

**For helping me with an idea for this chapter!**

**Thank them!**

**The songs: **

**Schools out by Alice Cooper.**

**Get up!: Mayday Parade  
So until next update.**

**~writing Rabbit**


	22. Chapter 22

**OHMYGOSH!**

**The last chapter. Love it. Review it. Go to my new story after. **

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward walked away inside the house, not looking back. I stared into the fire and thought. _What did I do? All they asked was if I had sex with Edward yet._

I had never thought about not saying 'I Love You' to Edward…but that was my fault…

I watched the fire, a tear escaping the corner of my eye. "BELLA!" I heard my name yelled followed by over-giggling. I looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie. I quickly wiped away the tear and sniffed, trying to look okay.

"Bella! Were have you been!" they asked trying to not fall over.

"Out here, why?" I asked.

"No reason." They said smiling. I shook my head and stood.

"I'm going home…see you guys later." I said and stood walking away, listening to them giggle. I walked through the house, pushing the bodies away as I made my way to the door. I jerked it open and stepped outside, slamming the door behind me.

I looked out into the cool night, letting the cold air wrap around me. I felt shivers run through my veins as I wrapped my arms around myself and took off down the street. I watched my shadow as I walked slowly down the sidewalk. The moon was full and you could hear the fait sound of wolves howling.

I felt a slowly steady tear fall down my cheek as I thought about the sadness on Edward's face as he walked away. I found a bench and sat down, thinking about everything.

I hadn't noticed a car pulling up till after I felt someone sit down next to me.

"You know, sitting out here is dangerous." He said. I shrugged not caring. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close.

"You know Bella, people will go to the ends of the earth to make another person happy…and that's all I ever want to do, but if you are having a problem, know that you can talk to me." He said looking down to me.

"Dad…I know, I just…I don't know what I did to make a mess of everything." I said.

"Well, come on, we can talk." He said pulling me up.

I was sitting in a booth at an all night diner eating pancakes with my dad. "Dad when did you become so wise?" I asked.

"Well I always have been, I just keep it inside until I really need to use it." He said smiling. I smiled as I finished my food.

"Do you regularly come to all night diners with people to give them fatherly advice?" I asked sipping my juice.

"No, but it helps." He said.

"Now, this whole business is Edward?" he asked and I nodded grimily. "So what happened?" he asked.

I launched in to my story about my leaving and coming back and fighting…and everything. I sighed as I finished my story and looked up at my dad. "So that's what happened." I said.

"Did you ask him about it?" he asked.

"I tried…but he left, and I don't know where he went." I said.

"Well there are only two places he could go, the party or home." He said. "Speaking of which…" he said standing throwing down 10 dollars. "Lets go." He said.

He pulled the cruiser up to the house and got out. I followed trying not to laugh as he put on a serious face. Charlie stepped in to the house and closed the door and yelled. "ALRIGHT! STOP PARTYING!" everyone stopped and looked over at him. The music cut off as he walked around. "Now, I am looking for a man. Edward Mason. Where is he?" he asked.

Nobody made a move to answer and he looked over at Mike and Tyler trying to hide their cups full of alcohol. "You two." He said standing in front of them. "These the boys Bella?" he asked

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Now, I hear you were bothering my little girl…did you take part in the fight between Edward ad Bella?" he asked. They coward against the wall and shook their heads. "Now, if you're lying that's an offense for lying to an officer and for drinking under age, I can smell the liquor on your breath." He said. "NOW! Did you take part in their fight?" he asked again.

They slowly nodded and tried to move away. "Wait right there, who put you up too it? You two are too much of cowards to make this up." He said and looked pointed at them. Mike looked around and pointed at Lauren.

I looked over as the snickered at me. "You whore! How dare you!" I yelled walking to them.

"Told you payback was a bitch." Lauren said.

"So because Edward didn't want to be with you Skanks you have to ruin anything good for me? Well guess what? Your even lower than you were because for you to mess up love between two people like that shows your nothing but low down whores because you were too jealous to take what he didn't want to give you." I said and smacked her right across the face. "Talk about me, do anything to mess with me again, and you will not know what's coming." I said and moved away.

"Damn! Go Bella!" I heard Emmett yell as I ran outside and got back inside the cruiser. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and the girls come out with my dad as he talked to them. They quickly got inside their cars and drove away.

"Okay, let's go." Charlie said as he got on the radio.

"What did you tell them?" I asked,

"That unless they wanted trouble to get out, and that this would be the only time they would get off easy." He said. "Alright head on out boys." He said and soon a few cops had arrived. Charlie started the cruiser and we pulled away from the curb. "Do you really love this boy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…I do." I said and looked down to sad to look up. "I never wanted anything to be messed up. I just…wasn't ready to say anything. But I was going too…is it bad for wanting to wait?" I asked looking over at Charlie.

"No, you only say those words when you are ready, and don't until you are. If you are, I will take you there now and let you say what you need too." He said looking over at me.

I nodded and let Charlie turn the car to Edward's house. We sat out side for a moment and I stared at the front door and sighed. "Go when your ready honey, I will be waiting out here for you." Charlie said and kissed my forehead.

I got out closing the door behind me and slowly walking to the door. I raised my hand to knock lightly on the door and a light came on, showing a dark silhouette. I waited as the door opened to reveal Edward's mother.

"Bella." She said smiling. "I would ask why you're here but I think I know why, go on upstairs, he is in his room." She said and stepped aside. I smiled and thanked her running up the stairs, two at a time.

I stopped at his door and raised my hand to knock. I let my hand rap across the door and I waited for him to answer. "Mom I said I was fine." He said as he opened the door. I could hear the hurt in his voice and in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"But I know your not." I said. "Edward listen I don't know what Lauren said to you…but it's not true. Just listen to me for a minute." I said.

Edward sighed and moved away to sit on his bed. "okay." he said.

"Okay My dad told me that only say the words when I'm ready, and don't until I am…and I wasn't sure a few days ago or the first day we met, but I am now. And I know what I want to say." I said moving in front of him. "I wanted to explain to you tonight but you wouldn't let me and you ran away…and it hurt so much…I just needed time." I said.

"Okay, so what?" Edward asked looking up at me.

"Well….I guess I…Love you." I said looking down at me. Edward was fiddling with his hands but after saying that he stopped and looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. Edward stood and sighed. "Good cause I love you too." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him and leaned up on my toes lightly touching my lips to his. "I'm sorry about over reacting, Lauren is just….I don't know." He said.

"You need to stay away from those whore's, didn't you know they lie a lot?" I asked.

"I do now." He said smiling down at me.

**THE END.**

**Geez. Took me all day! Haha.**

**Great? **

**Happy?**

**Love me?**

**Hate me?**

**Confused? Lol**

**OKAY! I have already started my new story, its called "Addicted to you" go read it if you haven't. RIGHT NOW after you review of course:) **

**Make sure you review my new story too!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Writing Rabbit~!**


End file.
